Ahegao: The App
by Dirty Old Qrow
Summary: The students of Beacon have created an app that allows them to hook up with one another and take out their sexual frustrations, or fulfill their fantasies. Story is smut based. All characters are portrayed as being at least 18 years of age and are the property of Rooster Teeth.
1. White Rose

Salutations! My name is Penny Polendina and I'm the creator of the app Ahegao. I understand that you might be wondering why an android would create an app for finding others to 'hook up with' as the other students say, but it's actually quite simple! My studies and databases have shown me that having sex can be very beneficial, doing things such as reducing stress, improving mood, and improving quality of sleep among other things. The app has not been tested out yet, but I have a control group in mind that I think will be perfect for the beta test. Let me tell you how it works!

A user with a pseudonym will post a listing on Ahegao, using a name that isn't their own so that people aren't biased or singling out the more popular students. In the listing they let the other users know what they'd like to do during their meeting, where and when they'd like to conduct the activities, and any objects that they plan on involving in the acts. Then they request a number of individuals to participate, specifying genders if they so choose. Before long, someone accepts the request and it becomes locked. At that point, no one else can take the request, and the party accepting agrees to all of the terms of the request without the option to back out or deny the former's actions as long as they were detailed in the request.

I'll check in periodically to see how my experiment is going, but let's see how things go between Weiss and Ruby. I may have skewed the data by purposefully pairing them together this time, but I know they're both interested in each other!

* * *

 _HuntressOfBeacon_

 _I stumbled across this app and was hoping to find someone to hook up with. I've only ever really masturbated, so to avoid embarrassment or feeling inadequate, I'm hoping for someone who has very little experience with a girl. Oh… I guess I should mention that I'm searching for a girl and I'll be providing the toys. Thanks for your time._

 _Seeking for: One Female_

 _Request Accepted by DustFreak67_

* * *

Weiss adjusted her dress in the mirror of the dorm room, making sure that she looked as proper as she possibly could before she headed out for the night. She wasn't sure what to make of it, this social experiment that she had 'begrudgingly' agreed to help Penny out with. It was strange, the whole notion of an application that allowed you to say yes to having sex with some random stranger, but it was the same notion that sent a chill down her spine and filled her with an inexplicable sense of excitement. To just agree to something like that without knowing the person before hand. It didn't seem right. It seemed primal. It seemed like something that Weiss wanted to be a part of.

Maybe she had stretched the truth a bit, the ad had listed that the person wanted to have sex with someone who wasn't overly experienced. Weiss had got tangled up with Neptune a few times, not so many that she couldn't count them on one hand, but that was the thing. It had only been with Neptune. This listing specifically stated that it was a girl looking for another girl and that was something entirely different, something that Weiss had never done or even thought about for that matter. Maybe this was all crazy and she had only said yes to make Penny feel better. Whatever the case, she had agreed and the rules stated that Weiss wasn't allowed to back out.

She sighed as she tried to fix her hair and took a deep breath, leaving the room and entering the hallway. She was a stickler for playing by the book, and there was nothing that could stop her from going now, if not for sheer principal pushing her forward. It was absurd, and she'd be worried about it tarnishing her reputation, but the application specifically detailed that the participants were not to give out specifics about what took place. Another deep breath as she headed for the empty dorm room where she was to meet this girl and she stopped at the door. She removed her scroll and read over the details one last time.

 _I stumbled across this app and was hoping to find someone to hook up with. I've only ever really masturbated, so to avoid embarrassment or feeling inadequate, I'm hoping for someone who has very little experience with a girl. Oh… I guess I should mention that I'm searching for a girl and I'll be providing the toys. Thanks for your time._ Weiss wasn't sure what to expect upon opening the door, but she kept her chin up. She could have fun with it. She could enjoy herself no matter who was on the other side. Weiss threw the door open, closing it behind her quickly and spotted the other girl sitting in a desk chair, she spun to face Weiss.

"Weiss?!" Ruby exclaimed becoming a dark shade of red, though quite pale in comparison with Weiss. "What are you doing here!?" Weiss stammered, her fists balled as she yelled at Ruby.

"I could ask you the same thing you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed. "I"m supposed to be meeting someone here!" Ruby leapt to her feet.

"That can't be!" Ruby shouted. "That's why…" They both stared at each other, Weiss quivering as Ruby's mouth slacked and the Ice Queen grew quickly pale. "Weiss, what brought you here specifically?" Weiss folded her arms and turned her back to Ruby.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Weiss replied. Ruby grabbed her by the arm and looked her in the eyes. Weiss' eyes soft, confused, and hesitant. "Ruby…"

"I understand if you don't want to Weiss," Ruby told her. Weiss was unsure how to proceed, but she felt safe like she really could back out without any consequence. Ruby released her and gave her a weak smile, flashing a peace sign and tilting her head slightly. Ruby brushed past her and opened the door, prompting Weiss to make a split second decision in slamming the door in Ruby's face. Ruby looked back at her in confusion, Weiss steadying her breathing.

"The terms of the agreement were that neither of the two of us could back out of this," Weiss stated with as much confidence as she could. "I'm not leaving." Ruby chuckled nervously as she turned around to face Weiss completely.

"You can't be serious Weiss," Ruby said unsure of herself. Weiss's mouth seemed dry and she shrugged.

"W… Why not?" She asked.'

"We're teammates Weiss. I'm your leader, won't this just make things weird?" Ruby asked her.

"Don't be so prude," Weiss said, though it was clear she wasn't sure what to make of her own words. "This is what kids our age do."

"I know you don't believe that Weiss," Ruby said. Weiss looked hard at her with wide eyes. "Who are you trying to fool?" Weiss looked away from Ruby, softening before looking back.

"I didn't want to admit it," Weiss claimed. "I hoped it was you, Ruby. I always wondered what it would be like, and now I'm finally getting to live out my fantasy thanks to this app that Penny created. I would never have confessed to it otherwise." Weiss trembled. "Please stay Ruby… I want to know… I want to know what…" Ruby silenced her with her hand, caressing the side of Weiss's head and Weiss looked her deep in the eyes, the warmth of Ruby's touch calmed her, but sent her heart racing at the same time.

"We don't have to rush," Ruby said. She smiled at Weiss who smiled softly back. "We have all night." Ruby drew Weiss in and kissed her gently, she could feel the Ice Queen melting in her touch as she was pleasantly surprised with how delicate the girl's lips seemed. It wasn't like anything she could have imagined, in fact, it was better. Ruby held the kiss for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of Weiss relinquishing all control and collapsing imperceptibly into her arms. Ruby pulled back, her face emanating heat as Weiss's pleading eyes opened and cried out for more.

"Ruby," Weiss whimpered desperately.

"Yes princess?" Ruby asked her quietly, her voice happy and gentle in Weiss's ears.

"More," Weiss tried to demand, but she had been reduced to begging. She was completely submitting to Ruby, and it was better than she could have ever come up with in her head, Ruby drawing her in and granting Weiss her request. This kiss was fuller, open mouths, closing slowly to brush every inch of the other's, Weiss's teeth grazing across Ruby's lower lip and her breath caught. A modest and well-deserved moan from her leader, chasing Weiss's lips as they left hers, the longing for Weiss building, seizing her body and tearing down what ever defense she was faking to have left. Weiss removed her jacket and tossed it away, her hands gripping Ruby's head and drawing her in once more.

Their kisses escalated with their passion, growing more fervent and frequent as they quickly lost their senses, Ruby's hand found itself in the middle of Weiss's back, holding her close until they were both out of breath and Weiss threw Ruby against the door with a glyph, making quick work of her corset and blouse, freeing Ruby's breasts, which Weiss had seen many times before while they were changing. They seemed different now, almost fuller, and definitely more sexual. Weiss glanced at Ruby, her face red as she held her breath slightly in anticipation.

"Have you really done this before Weiss," Ruby asked nervously and out of breath. Weiss shook her head.

"I promise to be gentle," Weiss reassured Ruby. Ruby nodded and looked straight ahead at the wall on the far side of the room, waiting eagerly for Weiss to make her move. Weiss reached out slowly, her fingertips brushing over Ruby's nubs and flicking them with amusement. Ruby lost her breath, squirming as she didn't know whether or not to cry out in ecstasy or keep it in. Weiss had never been more enamored with anything, not even Neptune's member had captivated her as much. She moved in closer, bending down slightly and examining Ruby as she rolled the girl's nipples between her fingers. Ruby's body reacted again, her hands scratching hard on the wood door behind her. Weiss had a good idea of what to do even though she never had before, she'd had many things done to her.

She took one of Ruby's breasts in her mouth, suckling slightly and forcing a groan out of Ruby before thrashing at her teat with her tongue, forcing Ruby to wrap her arms around Weiss's head as her legs nearly gave out. She grazed Ruby's nipples teasingly with her teeth, forcing Ruby to cry out and bite her lip, Weiss pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked her, slightly out of breath herself. Ruby nodded feverishly, pulling Weiss up by the jaw and kissing her on the lips, convincing the girl to follow her to the bed. Weiss let her dress fall, undoing her bra and throwing it away as they both wrapped their legs around each other and Ruby's hands grasped at Weiss's rack. They were much smaller in comparison but were still tits in their own right and Ruby sucked hard on Weiss's left nipple, Weiss's hips bucking as she moaned. Her nails clawed at Ruby's back, digging deep into her shoulders as Ruby released Weiss from her mouth, squeezing each breast with a considerable amount of force as Weiss refused to let up. Their tongues danced against one another as if fighting a battle that neither wanted to win because it would mean the end.

"Fuck," Ruby moaned against Weiss's advances, the girl's hand under Ruby's skirt and running lightly against her inner thigh. Ruby's body acted on its own, moving closer to Weiss until they were intertwined. "Please Weiss… Please…" Ruby was begging, not knowing how to proceed, but knowing that she craved more. Weiss slid back, helping Ruby out of her skirt and lifting the girl onto her lap by her ass, Ruby throwing her arms around Weiss as she laughed. "Weiss… I…"

"You what?" Weiss asked as her fingers traced Ruby's outer lips through her panties. Ruby's shuddered, squealing and squeezing Weiss tighter with her legs.

"I love you, Weiss!" Ruby blurted. Her eyes grew as she watched Weiss for a long moment who smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too," Weiss replied. She offered a coy grin to Ruby and glanced around. "So, where are these toys?" Ruby's eyes lit up and she leapt off of the bed, running to a bag that appeared to be Yang's. Ruby put a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry," Ruby told her. "Yang doesn't know." Weiss removed her panties as Ruby busied herself in the bag, glancing back up at Weiss who was spreading her lips for Ruby. Ruby nearly dropped the double sided dildo onto the floor as she slowly made her way back over, unable to take her eyes off of Weiss. She crawled across the bed, positioning herself over Weiss's crotch while looking up at her. Weiss's body was on fire, the idea that Ruby was about to pleasure her was a want that she couldn't explain, but she knew would be the greatest desire she'd ever know. Ruby set the dildo down.

"Don't just stare," Weiss said. Ruby looked at Weiss's womanhood once more before meeting her eyes again.

"What… what do you want me to do?" Ruby asked. Weiss's eyes were sincere, staring through Ruby with complete seriousness.

"Whatever you'd like," Weiss told her. Ruby lowered herself onto Weiss, gently kissing the girl's stomach and feeling safe and happy as Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. Ruby moved further down, trailing kisses along the crevice that was formed by Weiss's legs meeting her pelvis, Weiss's body waiting in silent anguish. Ruby ran her fingertips along Weiss's freshly shaved mound, two fingers sliding over Weiss's clitoral hood and prodding at Weiss's entrance which was wet already. Ruby's lips found their way to Weiss's pussy, kissing and sucking lightly as her tongue found Weiss's clit. The white haired girl's head rolled back and she held Ruby in place with both hands on top of her head, moaning out. "Ruby…"

"Am I doing it right?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded without another word, Ruby satisfied to hear that she'd found the spot and slid her two fingers in, surprising Weiss who bucked against the hand and shrieked in ecstasy.

"Don't stop Ruby! Please! Don't stop!" Weiss requested. Ruby played with her clit, sucking gently every now and then between flicking her tongue out at it, she'd managed to find an angle that allowed her to do so while finger fucking her lover and Weiss was slowly losing it. "Fuck. Yes, Ruby. More… I want more…" Ruby picked up her rhythm, Weiss's climax building but never giving in and it caught in her chest. What was missing? Why couldn't she cum?

"Can I try something?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked down at her with pleading eyes, unable to answer through her moans she nodded, hoping that whatever it was would do the trick. Expecting Ruby to pick up the dildo, Weiss was surprised as Ruby's hand increased greatly in speed, as though she was using her semblance to finger Weiss. It was more than enough, Weiss's body twitching as her everything contracted hard for a moment before Ruby pulled out, Weiss's juices spraying everywhere in an explosion, soaking Ruby's hand and face which she wasn't able to pull away fast enough. Ruby licked her lips of the liquid as she sat up and Weiss threw her onto her back, in a single motion took Ruby's panties.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded, her legs spread and inviting Weiss as the girl moved in and gently massaged Ruby's labia with her fingers. Ruby squirmed, gasping hard as it became obvious to Weiss that Ruby hadn't known another's touch. "Just relax." Ruby nodded repeatedly, taking deep breaths in and out as Weiss slowly came down on her and began cunnilingus, Ruby shuddered but Weiss held tight to her ass and kept her in place. Ruby let out a moan, trying desperately to find something for her hands to do, her left opting for playing with her own breasts while her right ran through her lover's hair.

"Weiss… Weiss… It feels so good…" Ruby groaned, her back arching. Weiss spat into Ruby's cunt, slipping a finger in and still holding Ruby tightly as her leader silently screamed. "Weiss! Yes! Yes!" Weiss was surprised at how quickly Ruby was reaching her breaking point and she pulled away to Ruby's dismay, summoning a dildo on her own crotch and lining it up. Ruby's eyes grew wide as she attempted to move back but Weiss gripped her ankles hard. "Weiss, are you sure about this?"

"You'll understand in a moment," Weiss said with a gleam in her eye. She spat in her hand, using it to lubricate the dildo and lining it up, slipping it in halfway at first with painstakingly slow speed. Ruby moaned again, this time moving against it, hoping to help it in before Weiss pulled out once more.

"Weiss!" Ruby demanded. Weiss gave her a crooked grin before slamming it hard into Ruby and Ruby gripped the sheets beside her. "Fuck!" Weiss began her work, knowing Ruby wouldn't last long she gave every thrust all that she had. Ruby gripped harder than before, her knuckles white as her screams became wordless and her chest heaved, looking down at her crotch. "I'm cumming Weiss!"

"Good," Weiss said. Ruby threw her head back, her hips rolling against Weiss's thrusts as her cum seeps out around the summoned toy, Ruby's vagina spasming in an instinctive attempt to draw out the seed of the phallic object inside of her. Weiss freed herself, allowing the dildo to disappear and laid back, watching as Ruby found her breath and sat up. She crawled to Weiss as the heiress gave her a content smile. "How was it?"

"We're not done yet, are we?" Ruby asked. Weiss cocked her head with a questioning look.

"What did you have in mind?" Weiss asked. Ruby grabbed the double sided dildo, groaning softly as she inserted it into herself and laid on her side. Weiss smirked as she eased it into her own clit and slid down until both of their crotches met one another. Weiss did most of the work, using her glyphs to keep Ruby in place as she worked herself against the toy, Ruby moaning each time their pussies met one another. Weiss's position gave her an advantage for being pleasured and Ruby worked her clit with her fingers, using an appropriate amount of speed to meet Weiss's exclamations.

"I'm going to cum again!" Ruby screamed, her hand a blur against her mound and moments before she came, she felt Weiss's juices dripping onto her leg, pushing her forcefully into another orgasm. Ruby's legs lost all control, shaking violently as she released and she fell limp onto the bed. Weiss removed the dildo from Ruby and sucked on it, tasting Ruby's juices and slurping happily. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"This app is meant for one night stands Ruby," Weiss reminded her. Ruby frowned and wrapped herself in the bed sheets.

"Does that mean no?" Ruby asked pouting. Weiss smiled and crawled in with her, spooning Ruby and grabbing her breasts.

"I think we can make an exception," Weiss stated. "This is only the beta after all."

* * *

Dirty Old Qrow here. How was our intro chapter? Hopefully, it meets the standard of my previous work, though it was a bit shorter than they typically are. By the time I get back to the story on my main account I plan to put out one more chapter on here... maybe Greek Fire...

In case you found this story first and enjoy some smut, I have another story by the title of Remnant After Dark. Enjoy.

And Stay Smutty.

 **Update: Just discovered the author can only submit one review per chapter and can't alter it, but I'd like to answer a few of them so I'll add them in here...**

Guest: At some point, I will do Neo. She is best girl, and I'm really not sure why I haven't done one with her yet.

Crimson: As for Jaune, I try not to use him too often so don't worry. I feel like the internet has written more smut about Jaune than any other character, so I usually don't put him first on my list.

MobileSucks: That said, I guess I wouldn't mind doing a three-way including Jaune... maybe just once.


	2. Greek Fire

_BlakesActualPussy_

 _Female looking for someone who is willing to fuck me as hard as they can with their semblance. I'm providing a dildo on the chance it's a girl, but you're free to bring your own toys if you'd like. Meet me in Forever Fall tomorrow night. GPS coordinates will be sent once you accept the request._

 _Accepted By: BringMeHomeToMom_

This story contains oral, rimming, slight bondage, and the run of the mill penetration via dildo.

* * *

Pyrrha walked down the sidewalk outside of the school and looked at the box that she had in her hands, peeking under the flap one last time and taking a deep breath as she thought about what she was doing. Everyone thought that she was the perfect huntress who was calm for the most part and a shining example for every other student to follow, and they were right, just not entirely. Pyrrha had been dating Jaune for nearly three months and he hadn't made any indication that he wanted to go any further in the relationship, sometimes they held hands when they were walking down the hall, and on rare occasions he kissed her, but the one time that she'd brought up sex he'd freaked out. It was discouraging, and there was too much pent up frustration that she couldn't ignore anymore. Nora took notice.

The girl recommended Ahegao to her, said that she hadn't used it but she heard that Ruby and Weiss had both recommended it, though overly insisting that it wasn't with each other that they'd used it. Pyrrha had frequently pleasured herself, countless nights where Jaune took no notice of her advances and she used a dildo that had a smooth metal stopper on the end, allowing her to please herself hands free. That's why she'd accepted the request. She knew her way around her semblance well enough to use it during sex, and that's exactly what the girl requesting wanted. It was a win-win, and Pyrrha was unable to say no. She peered at the other items and smirked as she entered Forever Fall and headed for the GPS coordinates that the individual had sent, Pyrrha used the light of her scroll to maneuver through the darkness.

The Grimm had cleared out two years ago, during their first year, so there would be no one to interrupt them, but the idea of having sex outside did add to the excitement. Exhibitionism. Sure, no one _should_ be coming by that late at night, but what if someone did? Pyrrha shuddered, triple checking the box to make sure that she had everything. The dildo, metal anal beads, bondage chains, and a ball gag. She'd never used most of them but had lent them out to Nora once or twice, who claimed that she'd cleaned them before returning them. Pyrrha cleaned them again just to be sure. She was getting closer, her heart rate picking up slowly. The idea was crazy enough, having sex with a stranger simply based on a request… but it wouldn't be a stranger, and that's but made it crazier.

It was someone from Beacon. One of the few requirements of the app. She knew this person. She might sit next to them in math class, she could have fought them before in one of their trainings, there was even the possibility that it was Nora, she was the one who told her about the app. No matter the case, the rules stated that backing out was forbidden, but in all honesty, she wasn't frightened. She was ready to have some fun for once, even if it wasn't with Jaune. She reached a clearing, some low lighting visible through the trees up ahead and she glanced back to make sure that no one had followed her. The moment of truth.

"Hello!" Pyrrha called out as she approached. The blonde looked up from the sheet she had just laid on the ground and stared up at Pyrrha in disbelief, her mouth twisting into an excited grin.

"Pyrrha?" Yang asked squinting hard at the girl. Pyrrha nodded and tilted her head, smiling once more as she set the box down and Yang stood. Yang ran her hand through her hair and exhaled hard, looking Pyrrha over and nodding her head. "Okay. This is fine." Yang shook her head and laughed nervously. "Holy shit. I did not expect this at all. You're kind of the last person that I expected but I am more than pleasantly surprised." Yang glanced down at the cardboard container and crouched to look in it, rummaging through the items and closing it back up. "Somebody means business."

"You seem a little nervous, Yang," Pyrrha said quietly and seductively. Pyrrha closed the gap between them, stopping a step or two from Yang who looked at the ground.

"I think disbelief is more accurate," Yang told her. "I was thinking that I'd get Blake, or Weiss, or anybody else really! Not Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Would you rather have one of them?" Pyrrha asked taking yet another step. They could breathe in each other's musk now, and both girls had an ideal vantage point down the other's cleavage, which only elevated the moment. Their hot breath graced each other's face, Yang slowly finding herself lost beyond return in Pyrrha's green eyes. Yang shook her head. Pyrrha hadn't been on her mind for the possible candidates, but now that she was standing here in front of Yang, she'd been thrust to the top and stood alone above the others.

"I'd rather have you," Yang said. Pyrrha drew her in by the hips, both of them placing a hand behind their partner's head and pulling in slowly for a kiss. It was a long, impassioned kiss that took Yang's breath, more at the shock that Pyrrha almost seemed to want this more than she did and they broke free, their foreheads touching as Yang's lungs caught up to the situation. She looked Pyrrha's face over once more and moved in again, this time Yang conveyed determination and hunger, Pyrrha slamming her into a tree as she removed Yang's jacket with little difficulty and kept her pinned there.

"I think we're really going to enjoy ourselves tonight," Pyrrha growled, her hands exploring with extreme prejudice, sliding up and down Yang's sides and occasionally clawing her back. Yang groaned as she tried in vain to buck against Pyrrha but was unable to get a good angle, opting for an attempt on Pyrrha's breastplate instead. It became apparent quickly that pulling it directly off was not an option and Pyrrha reached back, unlatching it without removing her lips from Yang's. Yang laughed and pulled Pyrrha's hair tightly as Pyrrha kissed her neck, biting hard on occasion.

"I think you're right," Yang agreed. Yang was finally able to remove Pyrrha's top, revealing the girl's white push up bra and midriff, Yang mesmerized by Pyrrha's abs as the girl allowed the top to drop the ground between the two of them. Pyrrha replied by removing Yang's crop top over her head, her own black lace push up bra now visible and the two girls enjoyed the sight of the other's breasts. They were comparable in size, Yang shocked by how much the armor must normally compress them. Yang's eyes flickered red as she smiled, picking Pyrrha up by the ass and holding her back as she took the girl to the ground. The pain of the suddenness of it washed over Pyrrha before she groaned from the heat. She wanted Yang to be rough with her.

Yang closed the gap, one arm wrapped around Pyrrha and drawing her body closer as the other prodded the girl's still covered breasts, her mouth receiving a flurry of signals from her brain and she could barely decide whether or not she wanted to focus on nibbling Pyrrha's ear or kissing her neck. She alternated between both, Pyrrha doing her best to grind against Yang's right leg which had been position against her crotch, Yang taking notice and moving to Pyrrha's shoulder, returning the favor from before and biting. Pyrrha gasped, squealing in pain and biting Yang's neck back to conceal the sound. Yang was thrilled, her semblance ran on injury, so she'd almost become a bit of a masochist. Yang repositioned herself a touch lower and allowed Pyrrha to find herself once more.

Yang wrapped her arms around Pyrrha for a brief instant, biting the middle of Pyrrha's bra and pulling it off with her teeth as she unfastened it behind. She tossed it with a whip of her head, admiring the nipples before her, Pyrrha blushing as the chill of the night caught her body off guard, her nipples eager to be attended to. Yang traced each one, placing kisses in the middle of Pyrrha's cleavage and compressing the breasts together on each side of her head. It was a warm and comfortable feeling and despite the fact that it made breathing difficult, Yang could see why men enjoyed it so much. She kissed hard with the tits encasing her skull, Pyrrha's hands held Yang there for a moment until Yang resisted and returned for air. She wanted to tell Pyrrha how amazing they were, but her body had other cravings to fulfill first.

Yang's hands grabbed the entirety of each breast, massaging roughly and watching happily as Pyrrha squirmed beneath her and pulled her in for a hard kiss on the lips. They broke free with a gasp between them, spittle trailing from their mouths and down Pyrrha's chest to where Yang found her next target, her fingers tweaking both nipples playfully as she moved in, placing Pyrrha's left nipple in her mouth. Her tongue toyed with it, flicking and dancing across it as though it was a lollipop, and Yang was going to take her sweet ass time getting to the middle of it. Pyrrha's head rolled back, groaning as she snaked her hands across Yang's back, dragging her nails hard across Yang's lower back and freeing Yang's tits as she managed to undo the bra. Yang gladly tossed it away which allowed Pyrrha to retaliate, and the girl rolled them over, swapping their positions.

"You can't let me have all of the fun," Pyrrha said looming above her. Yang bit her finger teasingly and looked seductively into Pyrrha's eyes.

"Of course not," Yang agreed. Pyrrha took Yang's rack into her prodding fingers, kneading gently at first and watching Yang's reaction closely, Yang stared up at her, her face flushing as she'd look down at her breasts on occasion and look back up to the stars, remembering that she needed to breathe. Pyrrha noticed what biting Yang's neck did and created a situation in her head where things either got crazy in a moment, or she'd reevaluate her plans. She moved in, teasing Yang's teats as her partner had done to her a moment ago for a long few seconds before placing her mouth on it, and she bit lightly on it. Yang's back arched, confirming Pyrrha's thoughts, but it was even worse than she'd expected. "Fuck!"

Pyrrha knew only one spot was not to be toyed with roughly, but it appeared that everything else was fair game, and she sat back up, slapping Yang's tits hard. It stung Yang for a moment before she was overwhelmed by satisfaction and she moaned deeply. Her mouth tried to say something, but Pyrrha slapped her bosom once more and Yang's head jerked from side to side, her face bright red as she held her breath.

"Do you like that?" Pyrrha asked. Yang nodded her head as she bit her lip, finally exhaling.

"Yes! Yes!" She panted. Pyrrha did it again, turned on herself as she watched the girl's mammaries compress before swaying back and forth. Once more, Yang bucked and Pyrrha squeezed her own breasts, ready to be played with again. She slid off of Yang quickly, taking off her hip cape and shorts to reveal her white boy cut panties that matched her bra from before and she moved back to Yang, removing the blonde's skirt and shorts. She smiled at the sight of Yang's black thong and worked her fingers over Yang's mound before Yang covered it with her hand. Pyrrha glanced up at her and Yang looked embarrassed, though Pyrrha didn't know why.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Could we possibly sixty-nine?" Yang asked. Pyrrha looked up at her with curious eyes as Yang averted her own. "I've never gotten to do it before and I've always wanted to." Pyrrha smiled at Yang as she grabbed the girl's thong and proceeded to remove it after casting Yang's hand aside. Yang looked at her, her eyes large and hopeful as she allowed Pyrrha to remove them.

"Of course," Pyrrha replied. Pyrrha tended to disrobing herself the rest of the way, both girls taking off their boots and stockings as well before looking each other over. Yang was clean shaved and her womanhood looked inviting, Pyrrha's had a small patch of red hair, though it was still easy to determine where her lips were, and both girls were once again mesmerized. Yang had only ever been with Blake and if Pyrrha was being completely honest, she'd never really been with a girl before. Pyrrha climbed up Yang, her mouth inches from Yang's and examining her face before they exchanged a few fervent kisses. "You're sure you want to try this?" Yang nodded repeatedly and Pyrrha turned her body around above Yang until both of them were face to face with a pussy. Pyrrha sprawled out slightly, easing herself down and glancing back at Yang before fulling committing.

"Ready?" Yang asked sheepishly. Her lips watered, her mind tearing itself apart as it fantasized penetrating Pyrrha's folds with her tongue.

"If _you_ need to stop, let me know," Pyrrha told her. She dove into Yang's cunt first, Yang's body wretched at the suddenness of it, a spasm crashing through her entire being as Pyrrha's tongue explored its surroundings, clumsily and haphazardly brushed along her clit. She lowered herself onto Yang's mouth, Yang's nose filled with the damp yet intoxicating aroma of Pyrrha's wet snatch, her tongue slipping in and forcing itself out as far as it could. Yang's body burned with heat as her actions prompted moans that were absorbed by her vagina and reverberated throughout her body, building the cumulative sensations in her nerves closer towards climax. Pyrrha could feel Yang's thighs twitching beside her, both of their bodies in sync and demanding more. Pyrrha gyrated her crotch across Yang's face, demanding further stimulation, and Yang complied, slipping her hand in-between their bodies and using her thumb to work on Pyrrha's clit.

Pyrrha trembled, her legs failing as the full weight of her dropped onto Yang who went even harder with her mouth and thumb, Pyrrha's body shaking as she moaned harder and louder with each passing moment into Yang's pussy. Yang rocked against Pyrrha at a rapidly building pace until Pyrrha screamed, her liquids seeping out in a weak spray and filling Yang's mouth, who swallowed it contently. Pyrrha's body heaved and despite her exhaustion, she propped herself slightly, taking a better angle on Yang and using her hand to assist, Yang's body responding on its own. Her thighs gripped Pyrrha's head tightly and released suddenly, her juices violently jetting out and covering Pyrrha's face until she could remove herself. She rolled off of Yang and caught her breath, both of them using the sheet to clean themselves.

"That was… amazing!" Yang huffed as she tried to sit up.

"Don't forget why we came out here," Pyrrha reminded her as she stood for a moment. She glanced further into the woods and spotted a creek which she pointed to, holding her pose until Yang finally found the strength to stand and joined her. It was a creek and Yang looked at Pyrrha, not entirely following. "Let's go wash off and then we can come back and enjoy ourselves a little more." Yang nodded. It sounded like a great idea. Not to mention that she could use a drink of water as well and the creek would probably be clean enough to consume.

"Yeah, let's go!" Yang agreed. They entered the creek, the water was much colder than they had expected, and they shivered with each other for a bit before their bodies adapted to the water and they let themselves drift about. Yang looked Pyrrha over and smirked as Pyrrha admired her own boobs in the water. "I don't get it Pyrrha, I really don't. I'm not even a guy, but if you asked me after tonight to have sex again, I would come running with no questions asked. Is it that Jaune doesn't care for it or…?" Pyrrha sighed and stared up at the stars. She shrugged.

"I guess I don't know," Pyrrha told her. "Maybe it's just coincidental, every time we do talk about it he gets shy, but the excuse is usually that something comes up, or that he's too tired." Pyrrha looked over at Yang. "I'm glad that we did this though, I really needed it." Yang cheesed a smile.

"Hey, we're not done yet! But any time that you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," Yang told her. Pyrrha gave her a nod and they headed back for the clearing, Pyrrha opening the box and removing the gag and the chains. She threw them on the ground before holding up the beads.

"Care to try these?" Pyrrha asked. Yang laughed sheepishly.

"Maybe next time," Yang said. Pyrrha picked the items back up and walked to Yang, her hips swayed seductively as she reached Yang who was already giddy and their lips crashed against one another's. Pyrrha drove Yang back to the tree once more, kissing her hard as Yang tried to distract her by rubbing Pyrrha's clit with her hand, but it wasn't enough. Pyrrha moaned into her mouth before roughly grabbing her head and putting the ball gag on, using her semblance to chain Yang to the trunk spread eagle. Yang looked at her with wondering eyes, she tried to ask something but it only produced spit that dripped out past the ball and ran down the length of her body. Pyrrha collected it from Yang's mouth and rubbed it vigorously against Yang's cunt for lubrication.

Yang moaned, her legs quivering slightly as she prepared herself, she'd cum much faster than she'd expected when they were giving oral to each other, and she wasn't sure that she could last as long as she wanted to now. Her hope was to activate her semblance and maybe it would prolong her orgasm. Pyrrha smiled at Yang, kissing her over the ball gag and moving down Yang to her breasts, her mouth playing with each of them as her hand massaged her clit, sliding over her mound on occasion and prodding at Yang's ass hole. Yang gargled and tried to resist the advances for the sake of pacing herself, but she was secured more tightly than a Beringel in captivity. Yang whimpered.

Pyrrha decided to enjoy the moment, pulling away from Yang for a second, looking her over as she hung there helplessly and groaned for Pyrrha to continue, more spit running down her body, a glistening stream that didn't quite have the volume required to reach her genitalia. Yang tried to rub her legs together though the chain wouldn't let her, the cool air and lack of any other stimulation were beginning to drive her crazy and there was a tinge of red in her eyes. Was she going to break free and hate fuck Pyrrha, for lack of a better term? Pyrrha played with the idea, watching Yang strain and flail her head about, Pyrrha finally deciding that she'd had enough and walked over to the box one last time. She removed the dildo, approaching Yang with it in her hand and rubbed it across her mouth, Yang's saliva slicking it and Pyrrha looked amusedly at it.

She took the toy and rubbed it across Yang's soaked labia, rubbing it against her clit instead of inserting it and slapping it against her clit on occasion. Yang let out short blissful screams with every love tap, her clit on fire from the pleasure and the pain. Pyrrha looked up at her, continuing to slap her with the fake penis and reaching up to slap her breasts on occasion. Yang cried out again, a scream of ecstasy which died behind a sad cry for relief. Yang didn't want it to stop, she just wanted more. Pyrrha stood quickly, twisting both of Yang's nipples hard, the girl yipping as discharge from her vagina slowly trailed down her leg. Pyrrha took a step back and laid down on the sheet in full sight of Yang who watched her all the while.

Pyrrha inserted the dildo into herself, gasping and laughing as she allowed it to slowly penetrate her, using her semblance so that both hands could entertain her breasts. Yang watched her in anguish filled want and felt the chain snake around her upper thigh, not loosening in the slightest, but running across her clit now and slowly rubbing up and down. Yang moaned softly, fully aware that her payoff was close, but that Pyrrha was going to make her wait just a while longer. Pyrrha looked upon Yang, the fire in her eyes making her hornier, the blonde wanted her to cum and it made her _want_ to cum. Yang pleasured herself with the chain as she waited, maneuvering her hips to assist its sliding against her clitoris, her arms thrashing against the chains as she attempted to free herself.

Pyrrha moaned with a tenacious smile at Yang, biting her fingers as she rapidly manipulated her clit side-to-side. The dildo had reached an amazing speed that Yang didn't believe was possible even with Pyrrha's semblance and she watched the girl's body arch, breasts pushed out as the hand that had been in her mouth toyed with her nipples. Pyrrha moaned, several of them coming in succession as they grew before she let out a scream that filled the forest, the dildo sliding in so far that Yang had trouble seeing it and it shot out of her, rolling across the sheet as a flood of Pyrrha's juice burst forth and soaked everything between her legs. Pyrrha looked weakly at Yang.

"You've been a good girl," Pyrrha said as she struggled to stand and nearly toppled over as she walked clumsily to her lover. "I think you should be rewarded." Pyrrha released the chains, allowing Yang to drop to the ground and she grabbed Yang's body, removing the gag and tossing it away so that they could kiss properly. She lifted Yang, Yang wrapping her legs around Pyrrha as the redhead carried her to the sheets and set her down. "On your hands and knees." Yang watched her and nodded, doing as she was told and felt the chain wrap around her neck and chest. Pyrrha grabbed a hold of it tightly. "Last chance to back down."

"Fuck me Pyrrha," Yang said sternly. "I've been waiting all night, hell, all week for this moment. Fuck me as hard as you can." Pyrrha pulled back on the chain, choking Yang slightly as the dildo slipped in and Yang threw her head back, crying out. "Oh fuck yes! Shit! Finally!" Pyrrha used her power to begin slowly, her semblance both holding the chain and manipulating the dildo as she got on her own hands and knees and began licking Yang's ass hole. Yang's pelvis tried to move away but Pyrrha held her tightly and continued playing with the hole. Her tongue prodded slightly, lighting up Yang's nerves as she feared the anal penetration she had asked to avoid, but she logically she knew that Pyrrha was only toying with her.

Pyrrha spread Yang's cheeks, rimming her out as the dildo's speed increased and left Yang's entire lower body in euphoria, she breathed heavily as the chain slacked a bit to allow her some more oxygen, but also wrapped around her breasts and squeezed them. Pyrrha pulled back, chest heaving as she moved around Yang's legs, using one hand to punish Yang's clit and the other to play with her own. Yang moaned loudly, her mind slipping as the dildo slammed harder and harder, her senses lost if not for the numb pleasure filling her with every stroke that explored deeper. She would never be filled in such a way again, her body rocked against the force of Pyrrha's effortless advances, unable to resist against the motion any longer. This was it.

Her vagina began contracting, Pyrrha could feel it resisting against her dildo as Yang's inside's spasm, and she slid it out so that only the head still remained inside. Yang swore under her breath, panting heavily and moaning.

"Pyrrha…" Yang begged. The dildo slammed all the way in without hesitation causing Yang's arms to give in, Pyrrha's sliding down quickly and working eagerly with her tongue on Yang's clit, vigorous strokes that could be compared to that of nothing else. Pyrrha had turned into a maniac, her body crossing the threshold of ecstasy and transcending. She hadn't had sex in such a long time, and Yang's body was reacting more perfectly than she ever could have imagined. She enjoyed the last fleeting moments of Yang's build up as she removed the dildo once more and squirmed as the blonde's juices soaked her neck and upper torso. Yang dropped down onto Pyrrha, nearly sitting on her face as she had no energy left and her body had found contentment.

"Was it… as good… as you hoped?" Pyrrha breathed. Yang climbed down her body and kissed her slowly and happily.

"Better," Yang told her. "But I think I need to return the favor." Pyrrha laughed weakly.

"That's okay Yang," Pyrrha told her as Yang disappeared from sight down her body. "You don't need to do that, we've been out here a while and I'm a little on the tired side." Pyrrha gasped and cringed as something slid into her and she looked down at Yang who wore a strap on that she must have brought with. Yang smirked as her eyes glowed red in the dark of the night.

"Just once," Yang said. "I'm not sure that anyone else would be able to handle this." Pyrrha swallowed hard and nodded slowly in intrigue. Had she just made a terrible mistake? Yang wrapped her arms under Pyrrha's thighs and gripped her hard as she slammed clean in, Pyrrha biting off a scream as adrenaline and heat filled her body, relieved that her pussy was still relatively slick. As if she'd become a demon, Yang gave everything that she had to fuck Pyrrha as hard as she could, unsatisfied with their position she lifted up Pyrrha's ass and got on her knees, drilling the warrior more fiercely that she'd ever been. Pyrrha cried out in confusion and excitement. She knew Yang's semblance made her stronger, but just how strong?

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. Her lover left her suddenly before clambering over the top of her and picking her up by her sides, setting Pyrrha down on the dildo as she stood. Pyrrha's legs gripped Yang's body as the dildo slipped in and out with ease, the new angle touching places she'd never felt before and she wrapped her arms around Yang, biting the girl's neck hard enough to draw blood. Yang was using her as a sleeve and Pyrrha's mind and body were ready to explode. It was too much.

"Yang!" Pyrrha asked dryly. Yang didn't respond, thrusting harder while pulling Pyrrha down onto the artificial cock, Pyrrha's cunt twitching and ready to release as he legs began to give up, her aura cracking visibly, flaring with every thrust. A few more unrealistic hip maneuvers and Pyrrha had official been railed harder than ever before, her aura breaking which signaled to Yang she should probably quit. Yang lifted her up by her armpits and Pyrrha sprayed her juice all over the front of Yang, her body becoming limp as she smiled weakly and passed out. Yang laid her down, removing the strap on and glancing around at her surrounds, as though she was confused by where she'd just been. Yang stared hard at Pyrrha, perhaps she had gone too hard. She dressed, checking Pyrrha to make sure the girl was still alive and removed an extra sheet she'd brought, wrapping it around Pyrrha before carrying her in her arms back to the school. It was past curfew, so they only people she really had to worry about seeing was Team JNPR.

Yang opened the door to the dorm room, laying Pyrrha on her bed and surprised to find that the rest of the team wasn't there, but it was probably for the best. Yang moved to the leave and was about to reopen the door when it was kicked open and she was greeted by Jaune who had his eyes clamped shut, fists balled as he yelled.

"I've decided Pyrrha! This is the night that we are going to have sex and you are not going to say no! Neither am I for that matter, but now I'm just talking too much!" Jaune yelled. He opened his eyes to find Yang who stood before him and he glanced past her into the room. "Yang?! What are you doing here?!"

"Pyrrha and I trained a little too hard earlier slugger," Yang said with a wink as she left past him. "She'll come to after a while."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. This is more than likely my last upload before I slip back into writing the story on my main account, so I'll be back in a couple of weeks.

Stay Smutty

Edit: Addressing a few comments

I'm not big on cheating either, but it's just shameless smut and as I said in the description, it's just a story about the students hooking up and having fun. Think of them as being in a giant ass open relationship.

As far as Qrow Glynda goes, not here. This one is student based, but I have one planned for them in Remnant After Dark.


	3. Silent Knight

_SilenceIsGolden_

 _Short girl looking to give someone a good time, whether it be their first time or their hundredth. Man or woman. Meet me in the main alley east of the shopping district this afternoon and I can show you a good time. Open to doing what ever you'd like._

 _Accepted By: OnlyAMotherCouldLove_

This story contains oral, slight deep throating, anal, and one hot loli.

* * *

Jaune hadn't used the application before but after hearing about its growing popularity he decided to give it a shot, taking everything into consideration before doing so. He'd been making excuses, not wanting to have sex with Pyrrha because he wanted the first time that they did it to be amazing, but the problem with that was that Jaune had never had sex before. He hated to admit it, and he really didn't think it was all that unbelievable, but he was afraid that Pyrrha would make love to him, find out that he was new at it, and be disappointed because he sucked at it. He didn't have to tell Pyrrha, that was the beauty in the anonymity of the app, and he really didn't feel like it was cheating, but more like furthering his skills. He'd use the app to lose his virginity and then he wouldn't be so inexperienced.

Jaune did a double take as he reached the alleyway and glanced back at the city square behind him, wondering why this person had requested that they do it in a warehouse. It was off campus which he liked, because it meant that there was a much lower chance that they would get caught, but it also meant that he was in an unfamiliar part of town with some random girl. Jaune froze and swallowed. What if it was just a guy that was pretending to be a girl? What if the guy wanted to rape Jaune, or worse, beat him up!? Maybe it was Cardin and Jaune had been scammed into the biggest mistake of his life, thinking that he'd learn how to pleasure women, only to end up learning how to give head. He took another deep breath.

That didn't happen, right? The app so far had no sign of security breaches or catfishing, it received five stars from everyone who tried it, even if they had only used it once. _You can do this Arc. You want to be the lover that Pyrrha needs? You go out there now and you have sex with whoever meets you in the alley. You can do this!_ He hyped himself up as he walked into the alley, making it halfway to the door he assumed he was supposed to enter before turning back around, shaking his head back and forth like a madman. _You can't do this. What if she's hot? What if she's a dude? What if she's a Grimm?!_ The fear was clearly irrational, but Jaune was quickly failing to see how people could throw themselves at others casually and just do it. He sighed as he prepared to cross the street, but someone pulled on his sleeve.

"Hello?" he asked as he turned around. He didn't see anyone at first and was nearly hit in the face with a parasol as it approached his face from outside of his peripheral. He took a step back, looking down at a girl who appeared far too young to be in the academy, a loli-type that had brown and pink hair with matching eyes. She batted her eyes and smiled as she rocked upward on the balls of her feet, grabbing a hold of his arm and trying to lead him back into the alleyway but he resisted and she let go, her face conveying disbelief. "Are you lost little girl?" She gripped tightly to her parasol, ready to swing it at him but resisting the urge, calming down and removing her scroll, pointing to it.

Jaune didn't follow in the slightest and found it even more confusing that the girl hadn't said a single word to him yet, normally children were overly talkative and you had a hard time getting them to quiet down. He looked at her scroll and removed his own before trying to take hers, but she gripped it as tightly as she had the parasol. Jaune stopped trying to force her and let go, squinting as he moved his face closer to the screen He read it over, the first time not giving it much thought and he stood back up and looked at her before realizing the contents and reading it back over. This little girl was the one he was meeting for sex? Was he going to jail for this? Wait! They hadn't done anything yet, he could still get away!

"I think that there might be a misunderstanding, there are laws about this kind of thing!" He exclaimed. She shook her head and removed an ID from her back pocket which he reviewed. Her name was Neo and she was twenty two years of age, a few years older than Jaune. He handed it back and she cocked her hip, extending her hand once more and waiting for him to take it. He couldn't back out now. If she hadn't seen him, if she'd been too young, if he hadn't come, he could have gotten out. He would have broken the number one rule, but at least he wouldn't be in this mess. His heart beat savagely against his chest and he took her hand, allowing her to lead him to the door he'd assumed before was the place and she threw it open, yanking him inside.

The place wasn't a warehouse as he'd imagined it would be, but a small studio apartment that had a kitchen and living room that were without separation, a bathroom, and a small bedroom hidden only by beads that dangled between the rooms. She kicked off her boots and motioned for him to do the same before dragging him into the bedroom and shoving him onto the bed. He watched her for a moment, unsure of how to proceed, she still hadn't said a single word. He did, however, have to admit that she was quite cute, and seemed very self-confident. Neo grabbed the bottom of his hoodie as she hung up her sun umbrella and tugged lightly. He looked at her with awe and she shook her head, releasing his garment and throwing her hands up before pointing at him.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" He asked. Neo rolled her eyes and pulled his arms up, grabbing his hooded sweatshirt from the bottom and helping him to remove it. She seemed pleased with herself and she looked him over, blushing ever so slightly as she took in his physique. Sure, he came off as gangly when he had clothes on, but it was undeniable that he had all the making of a huntsmen, his chest and abs rippling in Neo's gleaming eyes. She reached out and brushed her hand softly over his torso, his eyes watching her hand the entire time and looking back at her face which was awestruck. This was a boy trapped in a man's body, but Neo was determined to draw the man out of him.

Neo removed her jacket and tossed it away as Jaune watched her quietly. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and the fact that she didn't use words made the entire experience even more mesmerizing. She climbed up on the bed and threw her legs around him, not wasting a single moment as her fingers traced his chest once more. He ran his fingers through her hair, admiring the unusual dual coloring and brushing the side of her face with his palm. He'd heard stories and he'd never had sex before. Was this really how such a primal and savage act started out? He felt peaceful and he stroked her cheek causing her to blush slightly. She'd been watching him for some time but he didn't know. She hadn't even told Roman.

Jaune drew her in slowly and kissed her lips, they were warm and wet, and a hint of strawberry lingered from the chap stick or balm that she must have applied that morning. They were soft too, and as he released the kiss and looked at her nuzzling his hand he wanted only one thing. He wanted to kiss her again. He took the initiative, his body acting autonomously as her hands still mapped his abs out in entirety. She smiled at him, glad that he seemed to be enjoying himself, his hands and lips were both firm and knew what they wanted as they proceeded gently. They were sure. Neo unbuckled her own belt, reaching into her pants and undoing the onesie, removing it from her body. Jaune found himself in shock as he was presented with half of each of her breasts, she wore a half cup pink lace bra that would be impossible to tell she had one with her regular top.

Jaune had many sisters, he knew what breasts were, but never had he been this close to ones that he found himself attracted to. It was as though they were magnets, his attention drawn to them and constantly pulled in despite trying to remain courteous. But it wasn't thoughtful at this point to ignore them, she'd removed her top in hopes that he would enjoy them, and his hands slowly approached her rack. She smiled as she watched him move in, ready for the jolt to her nerves that came with them being played with. His hands were that of a huntsman, rough in texture but precise in action. She let out a soft exhalation as he squeezed them in full, Neo's head tilting back slightly. Jaune liked how they felt, and he liked how Neo looked on his lap.

They kissed again, his hands continuing their exploration as the kisses grew longer and deeper. More open mouthed. More breathtaking. She slipped her tongue in past his and it prodded around joyfully, her teeth sinking into his lower lip and teasing it as she released the kiss. It caught his breath, his urges becoming more apparent as his arms felt a spark run throughout and his hands became rougher. He kneaded her bosom with more determination and she let out a silent sort of moan, watching his hands and smiling as a wicked light filled her eyes. She took his head and drew it in, holding it tight as they exchanged kisses that made far less sense now and seemed to have the sole purpose of stealing the other's breath. Their tongues danced with each other as Jaune gripped her bra and tugged at it.

It snapped back with more force than he'd expected and he looked at Neo with a slight fear that he'd messed up as she whimpered. She pushed his hands away and broke free of his lips as she looked him in the eyes and placed a finger to his lips. She reached back with her other hand, removing the piece of the puzzle that Jaune was unaware of and she held the brassiere in place as it attempted to fall off, her other finger still held to his mouth. She smiled, taking her finger and grabbing his hand, placing it on the bra as she removed her arm. She nodded and he pulled it away, his mind misfiring as he laid eyes on her tits in entirety and letting his brain soak in the sensory information in front of him. This is what they looked like. They were amazing. He didn't understand why, but he didn't have to!

She chuckled inaudibly as she rubbed his member through his pants, noting the bulge that seemed to have suddenly been brought on by the sight of Neo exposed. He shuddered for a moment, her eyes inviting him, demanding that he feel her. His hands reached out once more, this time with more direction as he found himself wanting to play with her nipples most of all. His fingers traced her sizable areolas, circling around them and Neo watched him all the while with excitement. Her nipples weren't erect yet and Jaune didn't quite follow, wondering if they were simply just different than all of the ones he'd ever seen in anatomy class. He rubbed them gently and Neo rocked, her hands drifting over his pecs in a lost and disoriented patterning, but her attempted grinding against him prompted Jaune to keep going.

He _could_ put them in his mouth, another primal urge that had hit him out of nowhere, but he was in no shape to tell Neo or his own body 'no' at the moment. He cupped her breast from beneath with his thumb and forefinger, lifting the tit so that the nipple faced him and he latched onto it, his tongue exploring the area. Neo's rocking had grown more pronounced, her head thrown back as she gripped hard at his hair and held him where he was, which is exactly where she wanted him. Her crotch grinding against his even harder now, pressing her entire weight against his jeans and humping him, desperate to take the next step. Jaune popped off of her teat, earning a gasp as she squeezed her breasts and shook them up and down. Would he be able to figure out what the next step was?

Jaune noted the heat, the feeling that he should do something more with his member as she reminded him it was there with every gyration against it. He kissed her again, his hands still occupied with her breasts and content to keep it that way but Neo's frustration was building and she teleported away from him, standing at the edge of the bed. She bent over, her breasts hanging and gently slapping together as she extended her hand and motioned for him to come closer with her finger. He nodded at her, sliding across the bed until he reached the edge and she undid the fastening on his jeans, taking both the pants and boxers off at the same time and watching with a renewed hunger as his cock sprang out. She hit her knees before he could react, her hands wrapped around his shaft and holding it firmly. He cringed, his body shuddering at the sensation of letting someone else handle his penis.

"You seem like you're pretty experienced at this," he said awkwardly. She smirked, tracing the veins with her fingertips, repositioning herself a little closer and placing it in front of her face. He had a strange idea that he knew what she planned on doing next, but he wasn't sure why. Her tongue lashed out against his tip, another jolt that he hadn't anticipated and his virginity showed once more as he squirmed and tried to slide away but she chased after, grabbing his thighs and pulling him back to the edge of the bed. She looked him in the eye, her own both becoming pink as she never broke her gaze and slowly eased the head into her mouth. Her lips curled around his length, her tongue embracing the bulb as it explored as much of it as it could, taking more of it slowly as Jaune let out a groan from deep in the back of his throat. He rocked into her a bit and she came down to meet it, the dick finally meeting the back of her cavern and pressing gently on her oral wall, her throat generously dousing the phallic object in saliva as she forced him to stay where he was.

After a few seconds she let him slide out, his member drenched and slick as she removed herself and let the spit leak from her mouth, a thick layer prominent on his member, trailing down over his tesitcles and trickling across his taint. She took her hand and gripped it, jerking him fast as she spat on it to keep up the lubrication, his mind was lost in a fog of ecstasy, watching her dumbfounded as she worked him hard and he stayed rigid. Her eyes became green and she still watched him as she took hold of him and worked her mouth on his meat, bobbing up and down slowly at first before picking up the pace, grabbing his thighs from the outside and coaxing him to assist her. He took the invitation, enjoying the sensation of deep throating her as he had before, wondering if her lack of vocal ability was related to her absence of a gag reflex.

Her head was a blur, an occasional soft choke came from her but she didn't stop for a moment, spittle flicking about all over his crotch and inner thighs as he picked up the pace. She groaned happily as she freed him, throwing her head back and laughing silently, grabbing her tits again and squeezing them, trembling with satisfaction and anticipation, she knew what she wanted next. She stood up before him, he pushed himself up from leaning back and watched her as she turned around, bending over and shaking her ass, back up until she was grinding against his cock and looking back over her shoulder at him. His face was red, he wanted relief from the heat that had consumed his body and she was about to give him release, he was sure of it. Neo spent a few more seconds letting his dick enjoy the crevice of her posterior through her pants for a few more moments before taking a step forward and unzipping them.

She put on a show as she forced them down over her ass, the cheeks bouncing as they were liberated and she bent her knees as she pulled them off the rest of the way, giving him the slightest view of her folds. She turned back around after discarding her last article of clothing, tossing it to the corner of the room as she sauntered to him with a hand over her genitals, she would tease him until he forced her to give it up. She reached him and kissed him on the lips, pushing him back slightly and beginning to mount him when she heard the door open in the other room. She placed a finger to his lips, his eyes wide as she peered back behind her. She placed a finger to her own lips, teleporting and placing him against the wall next to the bedroom door. She held him there with a hand to his chest and moved out into the beads, leaning against the doorframe

"Neo have you seen," Roman began before spotting her. He looked at her for a long moment and sighed, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. "You must get pretty lonely in the middle of the day to be that wet. Were you masutrbating again?" Jaune clamped his hands over his mouth, Neo was using her hidden arm to jack Jaune off around the corner as he hid. Neo shrugged her free shoulder and licked her lips, pursing them and making kissing noises at Roman. "You make it hard to for me to wait for Emerald to come to her senses, but if I keep coming home to find you like that I might have to take you up on it for once. Anyway, have you seen my wallet?"

She held it in her free hand, looking it over and all the while jerking Jaune harder, the blonde was unsure how there wasn't any visible movement from Neo on the other side of the beads. The better question that Jaune wondered was when she had grabbed it during teleporting. She tossed it to Roman with a wink and he looked it over, tipping his hat to her with one last longing look before grabbing his cane from the hook beside the door and stepping out into the alley. Neo let out a deep breath, spinning back into the room and forcing Jaune back onto the bed, he threw himself back and slid towards the headboard. Neo scampered over, climbing up and straddling him, spitting on his meat as positioning herself as she prepared to let him in. His eyes looked nervous and her eyes became pink again as she looked into his thoughts, tilting her head and nodding slowly. He knew it was a question, was it that obvious that he was new at this?

"If it's what you want," he told her, trying to make himself seem less nervous, but she knew better. Her eyes became green and she held her ground, rubbing his head against her dripping folds, the teaser before the main show. She lowered herself on slowly, her body twitching happily as he filled her and she eased all the way on, her mouth drawing open slowly and her tongue hanging out, the first penetration was almost as good as the orgasm for Neo and she looked down at Jaune who hesitated despite being fully embedded, his chest heaving madly, his mind racing towards the finish line. Jaune tensed, his muscles contracting, veins popping as the moment of execution was at hand. He was going to explode, his contents were doomed to expel inside of her and he couldn't hold them back.

She pulled out, the pressure relieved and he was still on the edge, he prodded at her mound with his penis but she kept him out, looking at him with wide eyes. She knew that he was going to lose it fast, but she didn't expect that it would be so instantaneous. She looked at him, his eyes filled with torture and he displayed his frustration by grinding against her hand. She shook her head, glancing around for her scroll and sighing as she dismounted and padded across the room. She drew something on it quickly and pointed at the word as she showed him. "Aura" was scrawled out in her cursive font and she grabbed his penis, shaking it despite its being rock hard. She went back and forth between the two, Jaune not fully understanding. What did this have to do with aura?

She sighed, tossing it away and positioning herself once again, all she could do at this point was hope that he figured it out on his own. Aura had many uses, even in sex. It could repair the hymen, it could reduce the pain of excessive stretching, and it could even delay orgasm, but for the boy she'd been stalking who had never even seen breasts outside of a textbook before and been aroused by them, she didn't have much hope. She teased her clit with his tip again, ready for a short session and admiring the confusion on his face. His mind was racing, in class they'd been taught that injuries would heal faster if the user had an advanced control over their aura and focused it to a specific area. Could he apply the same thing here for sex? She eased him in again and his mind slipped for a moment, his body twitching and his penis resisting at first but Jaune was able to recover.

He found his center, his aura gathering in the necessary place and he pulled back slowly, bucking into a surprised Neo who looked at him with wide and excited eyes. The need for immediate gratification was replaced by a throbbing pleasure and a desire to please Neo until she was unable to move. Something was taking over and the fire of renewed hope in Neo's eyes reflected back off of Jaune's as an unadulterated drive for sexual over satisfaction. His thrusts were full and deep at first, Neo found fully realized ahegao as her eyes rolled and her tongue lazily snaked from her mouth. She couldn't have imagined that he was this large, and by making him realize the extent of his ability, their romp had taken a turn for the better. She forced herself down as far as she could, his tip meeting a wall with every stroke. She trembled at the sensation as he grunted, reaching up and playing with her breasts. He learned quickly.

She decided to take complete advantage of the hand she'd been dealt and used her semblance to teleport off of his cock and onto his face, grinding her crotch hard against his mouth in hopes that he would get the hint, she sat facing his meat and leaned forward slightly, spitting on her hand and jerking him as she felt his wet tongue exploring her womanhood. She shuddered, whimpering happily as she forced her hole against his tongue, enjoying the change of pace for a long couple of moments as they both wore out the new position. Jaune grabbed her legs, pulling her ass down onto his chest suddenly and he grappled her, sliding to the edge of the bed as he kept her in a full nelson. Her eyes grew wide as she struggled for a moment. What was this?

The full length of his member slipped in and most of the way out repeatedly with incomparable speed, Neo's head rolled back as her hands reached around for something to grab, she let out excited whimpers on occasion to indicate that she wanted him to keep going but it didn't seem as though he had any intention of stopping on her. In and out methodically, it went on for what seemed like ages but in all reality was probably only a minute or two, Neo's pussy had reached saturation and her juices drenched Jaune's wood, the liquids more or less spraying about every time Jaune nearly removed himself. When he finally did her cum seeped out, dripping from her pelvis and landing as droplets on the floor below.

She looked back at him, satisfied with their time together but he threw her on the bed beside him, leaping off and pulling her legs to the edge, spreading them and preparing her to be entered once more. His head teased her asshole and she glanced back at him frantically, looking at her ass before looking up at him and he nodded at her. She wasn't sure she could handle.

"Mmmmm!" She managed as he forced himself in and her toes curled, her body sliding forward before he grabbed her hips quickly and held her in place. He eased in, her core lighting with fire as he reached the end of his shaft and his balls gently met her taint. She clutched the covers, even if she could speak there wasn't enough breath in her trembling body for her to ask him to finish her off. He eased back slightly, pushing in and letting her ass accept what had been asked of it, he could feel her ease up slightly, but she was still perfectly tight. This was it. He pulled back, his head teased the idea of removing itself before he gave one mighty push and began fucking her senseless. Her legs shook at first, trembling and finally giving out after a few thrusts, he held her by the waist and kept up his momentum.

His grunts grew more rapid, she knew he was close and with the uncoordinated work that her hands had tried to pull off on her clit, she somehow managed to bring herself to the edge again. Her face planted into the sheets as her body had given up, her pussy leaking the liquids she'd summoned once more, encouraged further by Jaune's now shallow and aimless strokes into her. His legs quaked as he pushed in further than he had yet, forcing a squeal from Neo's throat as he came in her, pulling out halfway through his orgasm, his milky seed splaying her buttocks and oozing from her asshole. As he stepped away in disbelief her knees hit the floor and she lay on the bed out of breath, ass presented towards him for his admiration.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me there at the end," he apologized as he collected his clothes and began dressing. She laughed lazily and attempted to move, but her body was sore and the euphoria that filled her told her she was fine where she was. She gave him a thumbs up and he snuck out, she could hear the door closing in the other room. Neo sighed and groaned, her eyes becoming heavy. Was that really his first time?

* * *

After a few hours and a burning confidence filling him, Jaune returned to the dorms ready to take Pyrrha for the first time. He kicked open the door and closed his eyes, ready to tell her that tonight was the night!

"I've decided Pyrrha! This is the night that we are going to have sex and you are not going to say no! Neither am I for that matter, but now I'm just talking too much!" Jaune yelled. He opened his eyes to find Yang who stood before him and he glanced past her into the room. "Yang?! What are you doing here?!"

"Pyrrha and I trained a little too hard earlier slugger," Yang said with a wink as she left past him. "She'll come to after a while." She closed the door as she left and Jaune looked at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Dammit Yang!"

* * *

I'm back kiddos. Another 50 pages done, another 3 lewds for my patient murder. I hope you enjoyed today's and by the end of the week we'll be adding Dark Chocolate to the mix.

Stay Smutty.

Edit: Life got busy. May take me another week or so for the next chapter.


	4. Dark Chocolate

_PussyLips31_

 _I'm used to always being the dominant one in my relationship and wanted to see if anyone would be interested in trying to out dominate me. Bring your own toys, or we can use mine._

 _Location: Lecture Hall_

 _Accepted By: Coffeewith1sCream_

This story contains oral, slight deep throating, slight rimming, spanking, and dominating.

* * *

Blake wasn't a whore, nobody in the entire school would have said that at all because it simply wouldn't be true, but what all of them did know about her was the fact that she was a bit of a freak and was not afraid to take charge when it came to sleeping with someone. Yang almost showed her off like a trophy of sorts, girls came to Blake for advice on how to take charge over their man or woman, and Blake was more than happy to give it to them and explain the ins and outs of being the dominant one in the bedroom. Yang secretly loved being dominated and she let Blake flaunt her know how about the school. She figured that the more experienced that Blake was, the more fun that they could have later and so they both agreed to allow each other to mess around with other people as learning experiences.

Yang had paired up with Pyrrha using the app, not allowed to tell Blake who she'd been with but she made it very clear to Blake that she'd like to do it again sometime, which prompted Blake to take a look at Ahegao for her next hookup. She browsed it over, looking through the growing loops of requests but failing to find anything interesting out of the current listings which gave her an idea. There was nothing of interest because she needed a challenge, it was no different than usual if she found someone that she could just push around and screw silly. That's when the concept came to her. Her request.

Blake was looking for someone to try and out dominate her, whoever picked her would square off and they would both try to outdo the other until one of them broke, it was the best way that she could think to do it and as the day finally arrived she grew antsy waiting to get out of class. Finally, she could let loose with someone who was going to struggle back and maybe, _just_ maybe they might put her in her place, but there was no one that came to mind after herself. They didn't come to her for help for no reason, if there was someone else out there as worthy of such a title, they were staying in the dark about it.

The bell rang and Blake leaped out of her seat, heading to the location that had been chosen by the requester from a list on the app. There had been an update stating that in the last week or so someone from outside of the school had managed to access the app and create an account. While the meetup was a 'success' and no one was hurt, Penny upped the security features, adding a location service setting that requires users to allow the app to use their GPS in order to use Ahegao. With it stemmed the idea that there should be a list of usable locations on campus and they should have to be 'signed out' so that they didn't become double booked. All smart decisions.

Somehow Penny had gotten her hands on an empty lecture hall, Blake stopping by her locker to deposit her textbooks and leaving with her backpack full of toys and Gambol Shroud, which she often opted to use as a paddle. She stopped herself outside of the room's doors. Her nerves were on edge and she felt a rush. Dom or be dommed, there was no middle ground and she was ready to give this individual a run for their money. She opened the door, throwing the pack on the floor and spotting her woman at the bottom of the rooms steps. Coco Adel. Blake could work with this.

"You must be here…" Was all Blake managed before Coco had moved suddenly up the stairs, grabbing her hard by the jaw and holding her tight. Blake slapped her hand away, trying to get a handful of Coco's hair but it proved too difficult and Coco gripped her by the wrist. Blake wasn't able to break free.

"Did I say that you could talk to me you bitch?!" Coco asked. She slammed Blake against the wall, holding her there as Blake struggled, this wasn't the way she expected it to start, but it was exactly what she wanted. She grappled Coco as both of them clawed at each other, changing their positions and pressing her body hard against Coco's. The upperclassmen seemed less than amused as Blake kept her pinned by the neck.

"I'll be the one giving the orders here," Blake replied. In one swift movement she'd removed Coco's belt but as she pulled it away Coco caught her arm, twisting it behind her and slamming her back into the wall. She slapped Blake hard on the ass, taking the belt and folding it over, whipping Blake's posterior and earning a cry from the girl who bit her lip. Coco smirked as she held Blake's arm firm.

"Is this all you've got?" Coco asked. "Do they really think you're that great at dominating?" Coco spanked her again, the belt cracking and stinging, filling Blake with pain and pleasure. Blake wrenched free, catching another swing from the belt, pulling Coco in and biting her on the shoulder. Coco chuckled, Blake was good, but not good enough. "Velvet does a better job resisting than you when I want her to." Another crack across the ass and Blake did her best to keep from crying out. "She was kind enough to let me come teach you a lesson today."

"Only if you're sure you're the one teaching," Blake replied. She created a clone that grabbed Coco and forced her onto her back on top of one of the desks. She unfastened the waist cincher around Coco's stomach, tossing it aside and grabbing her breasts, kneading them roughly. Blake was satisfied at the turn of events, already becoming turned on at the thought of dominating Coco. "This is the proper way to do it." Coco laughed, using her foot to shove Blake away before finding her feet and strutting over to her, forcing her against the wall once more.

"If you're going to control me, you need to commit," Coco said. She grabbed Blake by the wrist and pulled her off of the wall quickly, unraveling Blake's ribbon and tying it around Blake's hands in one swift move that left Blake pinned to the wall with her backside to Coco who swatted Blake with her belt again. "You said in your request that you're skilled at this, but let's face it, Blake, you have nothing on me."

"I've never had anyone struggle back before," Blake admitted.

"I think we can say that we learned one thing from all of this," Coco told her as she bent slightly and ran her hand between Blake's legs. Blake protested and tried to pull away as Coco held up her hand. "I can tell that you're soaked, even through your panties. I think that you have a secret desire to be dominated, don't you?" Blake fought against her grip, trying to free her hands but her attempts were in vain.

"I'd say it's pretty unlikely," Blake replied, her breasts and face being squished against the wall by Coco. "I've always been a dom, ask anyone." Blake attempted the clone trick again, two of the clones grabbed Coco, holding her there as she struggled and allowing Blake to turn around. They forced her back, grabbing her by the crotch which replaced her look with that of confusion, a state of disbelief rendered her incapable for a moment. "You shouldn't have underestimated me." The clone swatted Coco on the ass with Blake's cleaver, causing Coco to jump and to return to reality. Coco broke free, pulling one of the clones down and kneeing it in the head before spinning around and planting a kick in the other's jaw, moving to take control of Blake once more.

"Why do you keep resisting me, Blake?" Coco asked. Coco dodged a kick from Blake, batting her leg down and reaching around her, throttling her hands and capturing her once more. She dragged Blake down the steps and shoved her onto the teacher's desk at the bottom, bending her over it and smacking her on the ass with her own cleaver. Blake held back another yip as Coco began to tear into her. "The thing that you need to remember about domming is that it is your responsibility to be in complete control and that you should be far less worried about whether or not you're causing the other person too much pain. They'll let you know if you are."

"What good would it be… if I didn't resist?" Blake asked. Coco chuckled, looking the cleaver in her hand and smiling.

"I have to say, Blake, I'm quite happy that you don't wear stockings with this cute school uniform that you've got on," Coco told her as she lifted up her skirt. She caressed her ass with her hand before slapping her again. "It's going to make for much easier access." Blake struggled though it was obvious Coco was far from willing to let her have another chance at dominating. Was that it? Had she already been bested? She _had_ asked for a challenge and that's exactly what Coco had given her, every sting from her own weapon on her ass pushing her closer to a breaking point that she didn't know existed. "This was an amazing choice on Penny's part. Glynda's lecture hall? I've often fantasized about taking that woman right here…" Coco bent over Blake and whispered in her ear. "Like I'm about to with you."

"What would you have me do now?" Blake asked. The question shocked Coco and she stood back up, a gleam in her eyes. She was going to enjoy this more than she originally anticipated. Either Blake _did_ want to be dommed, or she was playing the role well. Either way, the notion turned Coco on and she reached down into her own bag next to the desk, removing a pair of handcuffs which she latched onto Blake, freeing the ribbon up for other purposes. Blake's body was still rigid, the remainders of disbelief that she'd become submissive seized hold of what it could as she lay helpless over the desk.

"You're going to learn how to beg," Coco told her. "I want you to beg me to let you go." Coco smirked as Blake looked back up at her.

"What?" Blake asked. Wouldn't begging to be let go be counter-intuitive? Coco wrapped Blake's ribbon around her neck and pulled up, using her free hand to hold Blake in place.

"Did I stutter?" Coco asked. She bent down to Blake's ear again, her breath hot as she gave Blake her instructions once more. "Ask your mistress to let you go. Mean it. This is the last step in admitting that I've beaten you. Once we've achieved that, then I'll let you have some fun." She cinched up, reducing Blake's air, the girl rasping at first, knowing better than to think that Coco would cause her to pass out. The feeling of helplessness excited her. The rubbing of her ribbon against her neck was one of the few sensations her mind could choose to focus on. "I can see how your body is reacting. You're starting to tremble Blake. If you want more you need to listen to me. Ask your mistress to set you free."

"Please…" Blake asked. "Let me go…" Coco cinched the ribbon tighter, she could hear Blake gasping and she laughed as she swatted Blake again. Blake whimpered and Coco lifted her skirt up a touch further. Her ass was round and full, exceeding Coco's expectations. She had ample time to note Blake's panties, black lace with purple frills, and they appeared oversaturated.

"You forgot to say mistress," Coco informed her. Blake swallowed hard, her pride going down with it as she looked back at Coco with needy eyes.

"Please let me go, mistress," Blake pleaded. Coco slapped her ass again, chuckling.

"Absolutely not," Coco replied. "I'm a bit surprised that you broke so easily, Blake. However, I'm not disappointed. Now that you're cooperating my kitten, I think that we're ready to begin. Understand?" Blake stared at Coco, the girl's crazed stare made her wonder what exactly she was in for, but right now the upperclassman appeared to be on a power trip.

"Yes, mistress," Blake replied. Coco rewarded Blake's cooperation with another smack on the rear. Blake felt that addressing Coco in this way was demeaning, especially since she had only ever been in the dominant position, but she couldn't deny the gratification that she was given in exchange. Her ass stung, Coco had swatted her so many times that Blake had lost count and she'd lost some of the feeling in her right cheek, but it was a sensation that she invited. Blake awaited further instruction, taken off guard as Coco replaced her ribbon with a collar, using the ribbon to secure the collar's ring to the desk drawer.

"I don't want you going anywhere while I'm changing," Coco told her. Blake struggled to no avail before she felt something being rubbed against her panties, gently running along her pussy lips through the fabric and causing her to shudder. Coco spread Blake's legs a touch further, feeling up her inner thighs. Blake's juices were flowing down her legs, every touch from Coco drew out a slight trembling from Blake and after teasing her submissive for a while, she pulled Blake's panties to the side. "Do you want this dildo, kitten?"

"Yes, mistress," Blake responded. There was a sense of purpose in the words. Blake felt less ashamed of them, she knew that if she wanted Coco to follow through, she had to submit. The words excited her. _Yes, mistress. I'll do anything that you want, mistress. My body is yours to use, mistress._ Her train of thought was shut down as Coco teased Blake's mound with the head of the toy. Blake squirmed, trying to move back onto the dildo but Coco pulled it back, slapping it gently against Blake's clit. Blake tensed from the sudden force, but it was purposeful, it hurt in a good way. Coco knew **exactly** what she was doing and Blake had become putty.

"How badly do you want it?" Coco asked.

"Please, mistress… I need it," Blake told her. Coco's tongue slid across her lips as she ran the length of the dildo through Blake's folds, the Faunus's juices seeped out coating it. Coco continued her assault and Blake's legs trembled more as time went on.

"I don't think you need it badly enough." Coco told her.

"Please, mistress! I need it!" Blake shouted out. Coco's eyes grew wide as Blake struggled to look back at her, her gaze wild. Blake was shocked at her own tenacity but her body ached, her pussy craved the pleasure that the dildo could give her. "I want it, mistress!" Her eyes frantically searched Coco's. "Please… Mistress." Coco smirked as she drove it in hard, it slid in with no resistance, her walls were loose and drowning in anticipation. Blake cried out in surprise, her head thrown back as far as she could manage. "Yes… Yes!" Coco sunk her teeth into Blake's ass, drawing blood as she fucked the girl mercilessly, the toy's speed increasing with every passing second.

"Would my kitten like to cum?" Coco asked as she stood back up and slapped Blake's posterior again.

"Yes, mistress… Yes… Please… Please, mistress," Blake slurred incoherently. Coco laughed as she pushed Blake right to the edge, pulling the dildo out suddenly and bringing it to her lips, licking it like a popsicle as Blake's head jerked about it confusion.

"I would too," Coco told her. She gave Blake a moment as she finished cleaning the toy with her tongue, setting it down beside Blake before leaning over the girl. She freed Blake, pulling her off of the desk and giving Blake her first cognitive view of what Coco was wearing. Her dominatrix was wearing brown crotchless panties and a cupless bra that her breasts hung out off, allowing Blake to drink in the girl instantly and she couldn't have been more turned on. Coco walked over to Blake with a large smile plastered across her lips, grabbing the ribbon and moving Blake out of the way so that she could lean back against the desk. Coco used her free hand to part her folds, giving Blake a glimpse of her target. "Pleasure me, kitten, and if you do a good enough job, I'll consider allowing you to finish."

"Understood, mistress," Blake replied. Before Blake could prepare herself Coco pulled her in by the collar and kept her against her cunt. Blake was surrounded by Coco's scent, as much as the girl had kept her cool, Blake could distinguish a dampness in the girl's crotch and went to work exploring with her tongue, finding the clit after a long moment which expelled a chuckle from Coco's throat.

"Such an obedient kitten," Coco groaned. She ground her labia against Blake's face, enjoying the cat's muffled response as it became increasingly obvious that Blake was determined to achieve the climax she so greatly desired. She watched Blake below her, pulling her in a bit closer as she used her free hand to massage her own breasts, she let out a satisfactory sigh and repositioned herself against the desk. She gasped out as Blake's tongue slid into her and lapped about, Coco's thighs tightening around Blake's head as she laughed and moaned. "Does the kitten want her mistress's milk?" Blake nodded, surprising Coco that Blake could even hear her or think to respond, and she pulled Blake away.

"What now, mistress?" Blake asked. Coco smiled as she leaned back, grabbing the glass dildo from before and walking around Blake so that she was behind her, crouching and grabbing Blake by the jaw.

"You're going to get this all nice and wet for your mistress," Coco said. She shoved the dildo into Blake's mouth as the girl opened it to give her reply, forcing it in deep and Blake choked hard, gargling as Coco left it there for a long moment, her hand around Blake's throat so that she could feel the muscles trying desperately to wretch. She pulled it out, giving Blake a moment to gasp for air and to prepare herself once again. "Spit on it you slut. Spit on it!" Coco's mind had taken a turn and Blake wondered if she'd been taking it easy on her at the beginning, forcing it in before Blake could comply and holding it there again. Blake gagged repeatedly, she could feel Coco groping her through her blouse and her mind revolted. Part of her was scared, needing desperately to get this toy out of her throat as the other half of her accepted the abuse, putting all of its focus on the pleasure she was receiving in her breasts.

"Again, mistress!" Blake cried out before she could think about it as Coco removed the dildo to give her a breath.

"Then take it like you mean it!" Coco shouted at her. She crammed it in again, this time Blake bobbed against it, controlling the amount she gagged herself, she could tell that Coco was pleased as her mistress's handling had become even more rough, pinching and twisting her nipples, producing tears and moans from Blake. "Such a good little slut. Now make me cum and I'll fuck you harder than you could ever imagine!" The instant that Coco freed Blake's hands the girl grappled her, slamming her against the desk and bending Coco over it like she'd been before, treating Coco as roughly as she'd been treated only instead of biting the woman's ass she lightly flicked her tongue against Coco's ass, slowly building up to rimming as Coco twitched and screamed out in ecstasy.

"Like this, mistress?" Blake asked.

"Just like that!" Coco screamed out as if she was out of breath. Her body convulsed, the dildo deep within her as she came, her thighs clamped shut as did her pussy and she pulled it out of Blake's grip as her head tossed back in silent agony for a moment. Her legs gave out as she cried out, landing on her knees as her thighs shook violently, Blake pulled the dildo out quickly and positioned herself to drink the juice directly from Coco's cunt. Coco moaned as she laughed, noting Blake's activity as she ran her hands through her own hair, sighing as she tried to stand. Blake unlatched from Coco's taint, the remaining liquid that she was unable to slurp out now dripped from Coco's folds as she moved to her bag for the last item she wanted to use. "Is my little slut ready?"

"Yes, mistress," Blake replied from her knees on the floor. Coco pulled her up by the ribbon, making her stand before pushing her onto her back on the desk and squirming momentarily as she inserted the strapless dildo into her own snatch. She ran her hand over Blake's womanhood to ensure that she was still wet, pulling it back to discover more fluids that she could have bargained for. She grabbed the ribbon and pulled on the collar as she eased into Blake and began fucking her, looking into her eyes the entire time.

"Beg me for it," Coco told her. Her thrusts were smooth and rhythmic at first, easing in slowly in order to break Blake's mind a little more. The girl wanted it badly, but was it badly enough? Did she need it? Did it feel like a matter of life or death? "Tell me whether or not you want me to make you cum."

"I want you to make me cum, mistress," Blake pleaded. Coco's picked up the pace slightly, but Blake almost seemed unamused. "Harder, mistress." Coco refused, keeping the same pace. "Mistress?"

"I'm not convinced," Coco told her.

"I want it!" Blake cried out. Coco began to pull out.

"You do?!" Coco asked.

"I need it, mistress!" Blake screamed out as she grabbed Coco's hand to keep her from moving. A tear streaked down Blake's cheek and Coco looked at her wide-eyed. "If you won't give it to me I'll suffer, mistress! Have I done something to upset you?" Coco's eyes searched Blake's, the girl wasn't in there. Coco had broken her, and she'd been replaced by a sex-crazed slut who needed release. Release that only Coco could give her. _If_ Coco felt like it. Coco's eyes became dark and she smirked as she drove the dildo back in as hard and far as possible, Blake's back arched and she screamed. "Yes!"

"You've been a good slut, haven't you?!" Coco shouted at her, railing Blake as hard as she could, the desk shifted beneath them from the force.

"Yes, mistress!" Blake called out.

"I agree!" Coco replied. She pulled Blake back to the edge of the desk, driving as hard and quick as possible, it was a matter of seconds before the Faunus that had been waiting for so long, came with everything she had. She clawed at Coco, unable to reach her as her body heaved, her hands finally gripped the edge of the desk as she gave one final scream, Coco pulled out quickly and watched as Blake's juices shot out in a spray and left a puddle on the floor. Coco moved gingerly to Blake's folds, licking them lightly while she looked the girl in the eyes. "I hope you show Yang everything that I taught you today."

"Of course, mistress," Blake replied. Coco laughed softly. "I mean, Coco."

* * *

For those of you not also reading Remnant After Dark... Well, I guess it's been a while but here we are again my smut loving murder. Got a few quick things to go over, so let's get to it, shall we? First of all, thanks to everyone that voted, it looks like when I upload from now on we'll all be getting one After Dark Chapter, one Ahegao Chapter, and one Multi-Chapter Smut Chapter. Thanks for the input, it is appreciated. The second thing that I'd like to tell all of you is that I'll soon be hitting a major milestone in the story for my main account which means that I'll be uploading way more frequently for a month or two here. Expect double the smut somewhere between the end of January and beginning of February.

Last but not least, huge shoutout to all you smut loving readers for _thrusting_ this accounts views over 75,000 between the two stories. I feel like that's a crazy number.

Sorry this one took so long to get out, I wanted to have this out right after I uploaded the last chapter but I blanked hard. Next upload you can expect a little Emerald x Cinder action, but it will be a month or so before then. Until then... Stay smutty.


	5. Chaos Emerald

_Error 404: Data not found_

 **Cinder x Emerald**

Story includes anal, rimming, oral, and the fun stuff with toys.

* * *

Emerald sighed as she sat at her desk in her team's dorm room at Beacon, staring hard at her scroll as she prepared to head out for the night. She'd gone out the last three evenings, agreeing to meetups on the Ahegao app in the hopes that she would end up being paired with Cinder but she'd had no luck up to this point. She was too embarrassed to admit how she felt to Cinder outright, and so she picked the posting that sounded most like her intended target, only to end up with others in her class that she couldn't have cared less about. She groaned, browsing through for another request to occupy her and with any luck, pair her with Cinder. Everyone at the school was using the app, so she assumed that Cinder was using it as well, but Emerald could never just come out and ask her.

"MindFuck4U?" Mercury asked standing behind her before snatching the scroll out of her hands and leaping back as she swung around. "That's the best username that you could come up with?"

"Merc, I swear to Salem if you don't give me my scroll," Emerald warned him as she stood and moved towards him. He reached up, keeping it away from her as she gripped his arm hard, staring hard into his eyes with a glint of actual anger in her gaze. He slapped her away, to her disbelief, taking another step back and shaking his head. "Merc!"

"What are you going to do? Tell on me? Go running to Cinder and tell her that I wouldn't give your scroll back so that you could go and have sex?" Mercury asked. Emerald folded her arms. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal, everyone is using the app. I'm going out tonight to get some, this app has really shaken things up in a good way at this school, I haven't had this much fun here since we tried to topple Beacon tower. Of course, that would have gone better if we hadn't lost to CFVY and Watt's virus actually would have worked." Mercury chuckled as he gave her scroll back to her and shook his head. "Of course, you can't let Cinder find out because she's the one that you're looking for."

"Am I that transparent?" Emerald asked as she sat back down. Mercury leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Oh, it is overly obvious, but Cinder doesn't really seem to notice, does she?" Mercury noted. "Just ask her if she's using the app. At least then you don't have to come back disappointed every night. You are one of the most restless sleepers I've ever met if I'm being completely honest." Emerald looked at her hands. She couldn't just ask Cinder something like that. Cinder had taken her in off of the streets and given her a place to stay, she'd fed her and clothed her. Emerald didn't have to wonder where her next meal was coming from after Cinder found her. The woman meant too much to Emerald for her to risk their relationship with such silly questions. She'd keep at it and just keep hoping that she'd end up paired with Cinder, Mercury did say that _everyone_ was using it.

"I picked up a couple of things while I was out," Cinder said as she swung the door of the room open and found both of her wards looking at each other, causing her to hesitate before entering the rest of the way and closing the door behind her. "Were the two of you in the middle of something, because I can leave." Mercury glanced at Cinder and shot a look at Emerald before he made his way to the exit.

"Em and I were just having a chat," Mercury replied as he left the room. "You two enjoy your evening." Cinder watched him leave and shook her head as she tossed her bag onto her bed and stretched.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Cinder asked Emerald as she shed her jacket and headed to the bathroom to remove the wraps on her body.

"Not much really," Emerald replied quietly. "How was your day out?" Silence filled the room for a moment before Cinder called back out to Emerald.

"You can come in here," Cinder told her. "I can't hear what you're saying." Emerald stood, walking for the bathroom to find Cinder had unwrapped most of the tape covering her torso, the majority of her breasts, excluding namely her nipples, were revealed and Emerald blushed hard as she turned away and remained in the doorway.

"I asked how your day out was…" Emerald managed. Cinder laughed and tossed the tape into the sink, staring at Emerald and waiting for the girl to glance back.

"We're both girls here, there's no reason for you to feel so ashamed of what you see," Cinder told Emerald. "It was good. A bit uneventful but I was able to contact Adam again and make sure that he was prepared for another attempt on Beacon tower." Cinder wriggled out of her cargo pants, attracting Emerald's gaze once more and her mind began racing, her chest pounding as she bit the inside of her lip. The question that Mercury posed to her filled her thoughts and she couldn't shake it off.

"Cinder, I have a question," Emerald told her. Cinder slid her pants across the floor and began unwrapping the rest of the tape that surrounded her waist.

"Yes?" Cinder asked. Emerald tried keeping her cool, staring at the sink past Cinder so she didn't seem like she was watching the woman so intently.

"Do you… do you care if we use the Ahegao app?" Emerald asked her. "Mercury and me, I mean." Cinder finished with the second bit of wrap, tossing it with the first, leaving Emerald with the image of Cinder's black thong seared into her mind and she did everything that she could to restrain herself.

"I think that sort of thing is more or less a waste of time, we could be putting our time to better use than having sex with the students here," Cinder told her. Cinder smirked as she walked towards Emerald who watched her nervously, her heart racing as Cinder grabbed her arm, pulling it in between her breasts and smiling. She reached up, caressing Emerald's chin and pulling her in close. They were inches away, the warmth of Cinder's bosom heating Emerald's arm as the girl trembled in confusion and excitement. "We could be having sex with each other." Cinder kissed Emerald softly on the lips who simultaneously melted. Cinder pulled back, lingering for a long moment as she stared deeply into Emerald's eyes. "Think of it as a team-building exercise."

"Did you know?" Emerald asked, her throat dry. Cinder kissed her again, a little more play involved as the two of them kissed each other back with conviction.

"It's like Mercury said before I came into the room," Cinder told Emerald. She brushed Emerald's cheek and ran her fingers through her green hair. "You made it overly obvious." Emerald blushed as Cinder gripped her top and unfastened it, tossing it away and leaving only the green crop top before taking a few steps away from her and reaching into the shower, turning it on. She looked back at Emerald, bending down and pulling her thong off down to her ankles, remaining there for a second so Emerald could enjoy the view. Cinder's ass was perfect for lack of a better word, and her pussy lips, the object of Emerald's desire, were on display. Emerald was unsure what to do next, Cinder swaying back and forth before standing back up, sliding open the glass door and stepping in before beckoning Emerald with her finger. "Don't leave me waiting."

"Are you serious?" Emerald asked excitedly, her pulse pounding loudly in her ears.

"Have I ever joked with you?" Cinder replied. She slid the panel close and pressed her ass against it, her wet buttocks compressed, teasing Emerald on even further. Was she imagining this? Had she finally ran out of patience waiting for Cinder and she was manifesting a copy of the woman from her semblance? "If this isn't what you really want, I can wash up all by myself." Emerald slipped out of her clothes with unnatural speed, leaving them in a pile on the floor as she opened the shower and Cinder grabbed her by the arm, pulling her in. She slid the door shut behind her, admiring Cinder's body which was lathered in soap. The criminal mastermind stood before her, her large C cups exposed for the illusionist's viewing pleasure, her bush trimmed short and most definitely matched the drapes. Cinder pulled her in close, kissing her forcefully and biting on her lower lip.

Cinder throttled her, keeping her close as their hands raced across each other's bodies, gripping and grasping at whatever skin they could as their mouths assaulted their partner's relentlessly, neither woman giving the other a break. Cinder's nails clawed Emerald's back, the deep rips Cinder forced into her lover's back drew blood and flooded her with pain, but the water cooled her as it washed down her back, Fall's hands attacking Sustrai's skin with no signs of stopping. Much like in life, Cinder fed on the pain and shame of others in sex, she pushed Emerald back and pinned her by the neck, looking at the girl with a wicked smile plastered on her mouth. She used her free hand to slap Emerald's nipples, with every sting Emerald gasped, her head thrashing. If this was some kind of punishment that Cinder felt she was deserving of, Emerald welcomed it, and if this was what turned Cinder on, Emerald's body was hers to use.

Their water soaked bodies, the steam of the warm water keeping them both out of breath, the euphoric symphony of sensations and sights had captivated Emerald and forced her into submission for the woman that had taken her in. She'd give Cinder her all, she wouldn't be here if Cinder hadn't rescued her, she could do whatever the woman wanted. Cinder watched Emerald with delight, still smacking her tits and becoming more wet with every gasp and silent yipe. Emerald looked into Cinder's eyes, the two women realizing the depth of their feelings for each other in that moment. Cinder released her and gave her a moment to breathe as she reached out of the shower, collecting a handful of glass Dust and forming it into a dildo, rubbing it along her own lips and collecting her juices before licking it off, letting Emerald watch and approach slowly. Cinder chuckled, grabbing Emerald by the right breast and planting her against the wall again.

"I'm guessing that you've been waiting a long time for this," Cinder told her. She enjoyed the feel of Emerald's bosom in her hand. The girl was easily a DD cup, and it was apparent from the cut just above Emerald's pelvis that she'd only shaved her pubic hair in the last couple of days. Cinder took the dildo and placed it horizontally in Emerald mouth, forcing the girl to try and grip it with her teeth and Cinder placed her leg against Emerald's crotch and fondled her hard with both hands, squeezing as forcefully as she could as she kneaded them and placed her lips around the left nipple, flicking at it emphatically. Emerald groaned, catching the dildo before it hit Cinder in the head, and gripping it in her hand as she waited for an opening.

"Cinder!" Emerald moaned loudly. Cinder stood back up, stealing the words from her lips with a kiss as she tweaked both of the girl's nipples, breathing in Emerald's groans, feeling the girl's body quiver under her grip. Emerald grabbed Cinder face with her free hand, kissing her and pulling her close as she tried to slide the phallic substitute into Cinder but her mistress seized it from her. "Cinder…"

"I think you need it worse than I do, don't you agree?" Cinder asked. Before Emerald could react, Cinder slid the glass penis all the way in, meeting no resistance along the way as Emerald's pussy had already been flooded with liquid, dripping out onto the floor before being washed away by the running water. Emerald's legs nearly gave out, the sudden pressure filling her caught her off guard and Cinder caught her with a firm palm to the chest. Cinder bent slightly at the knees, fucking Emerald with excessive force and taking pleasure in her screams of ecstasy. Emerald's thighs quivered, the dildo filling her was enough to bring her to the edge and the sight of Cinder only assisted in helping her climax. Cinder's wet hair clung to her shoulders, the smile on her face was the best reward of all and Emerald took joy in knowing that Cinder was legitimately enjoying herself.

"More…" Emerald gasped. Cinder smirked, reaching up and grabbing the shower head down, using to it stimulate Emerald's clit as she slammed the dildo in and out, Emerald's legs flailing as she couldn't hold back any longer. Her walls clamped tightly in anticipation, gripping the apex of her orgasm for everything that it was worth before moaning and screaming repeatedly, pulling Cinder up to her lips and forcing her to kiss her as she slammed her against the opposing wall. Cinder pulled the toy out and allowed Emerald's cream to flow out, blending with the water as both dripped off of her folds, splattering against the tiled flooring and their feet, swept away with the fresh water that flowed from the shower head which Cinder still gripped in her hand. Emerald's sudden force threw her off guard, and turned her on, causing her to drop the nozzle as Emerald reached past her and turned the water off before taking the dildo away from her.

"Returning the favor?" Cinder asked. Emerald nodded, turning Cinder to face the wall and pulling her legs out, spreading them as she hit her knees, noting the glistening juices on Cinder's labia and diving in, her tongue exploring the depths of the woman she'd admired from afar for years. Cinder moaned with laughter, using one hand to stay propped against the wall and holding Emerald's chin to her cunt with the other. Cinder watched her eat between her thighs, Emerald reaching up and using her hand to massage Cinder's clit as she worked. Cinder pushed back against the girl's mouth, her body rigid and her breathing shallow as she found herself close to cumming before long. "Why did you wait so long?"

Emerald would answer her later, but for now, she was content to finish her off. Emerald moved back, kneeling and pulling Cinder's ass cheeks apart to admire her anus. Her pointer teased the hole, forcing an extreme flinch from Cinder who looked back at her and waited with wide eyes. Emerald found a comfortable spot of her haunches, using her tongue to pleasure Cinder from behind as she blindly and clumsily tried to get the dildo in. Cinder shuddered, chuckling as she took a moment to breathe and glanced back again. The girl was determined, but the angle was impossible.

"Why don't we try that in a bit," Cinder asked. Emerald felt slightly defeated but gave a quick nod before standing back up and bending Cinder over further, driving the toy in deep and eliciting a moan from the woman. Emerald cracked her hand on her savior's ass, sure that there'd be a handprint later and was proud of the fact. She reached around, gripping tight to Cinder's left thigh and railing her as hard as she could with the Dust member, feeling a strange warmth as she could hear Cinder's excitement growing via verbal cues. Cinder gasped, trying to form Emerald's name as Emerald noted her body locking up, clenching hard as she groaned even louder than before, her back arching.

"Fuck!" Cinder yelled. "I'm cumming!" Emerald waited until she was sure that Cinder had lost all control before pulling out the dildo and guzzling down the hot liquid escaping her mistress's chasm. Cinder's chest heaved as she settled from the euphoria, Emerald content with the juices that flowed into her mouth, slurping what she could out before swallowing all of it and laughing in disbelief. She'd done it. She'd had sex with Cinder and it was everything that she'd imagined and more, shakily standing before Cinder turned to face her and they kissed tenderly. "I never thought in all my time with you that you were a kinky little thing that could get a woman off just as well as any man."

"I've wanted that since the moment we first met," Emerald told her. There was a growl in her voice as she continued. "I wanted to strip that dress off of you in that alleyway and make you scream my name loud enough that the police knew exactly where we were." Cinder's fingers traced across Emerald clavicle, gently lifting her breasts and looking at them. She kissed her softly again, both of them letting the other go slowly as they rested their foreheads against one another. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Cinder asked. "You don't actually think that we're done here, do you?" Emerald's eyes lit up as Cinder took her by the hand and they made their way out of the bathroom, reaching into the bag she'd tossed onto the bed before and revealing a strap on that she'd purchased at the store. "I did say that I'd gotten some things while I was out." Reaching in once more she presented the girl with a bottle of lube. "Just think, I can do it with anyone that I want just by having sex with you." Emerald's smiled faded for a moment as she looked Cinder in the eye.

"Is that why you wanted this?" Emerald asked. Cinder exhaled and shook her head, taking Emerald's face in her hands before kissing her passionately.

"I view it more as a perk," Cinder told her. "Like I told you a moment ago, I had more fun in that shower than I've ever had with any man in the past." Emerald tried hiding her smile before kissing Cinder back and the two of them began another heated make-out session, finding Cinder on top of Emerald, bouncing lightly against her lover's crotch and grinding against Emerald's clit with her pussy lips to tease her. Cinder's breasts matched her movements, captivating Emerald as she came down for another kiss and gathered in a handful of Emerald's bosom. Emerald let out a joyful sigh, giggling as Cinder bit her bottom lip again, their tongues at war with one another during their intimacy. It was her turn to return the favor and clawed at Cinder's back as Cinder ran her hands up and down Emerald's sides.

"I forgot the fucking condoms!" Mercury shouted as he kicked the door in. Before he could enter, Emerald's mind had already taken the next step, creating an illusion to conceal the two of them, though they both stopped for a long moment to watch and make sure that it had taken. "Of all the things that I could forget, that would be it." Moments before he surveyed the room Emerald added to the ruse, making the bathroom door appear closed. Mercury moved to it, banging on the door loudly, which was only audible to him, and waiting for a reply. "Hey, is Emerald here? Also, have you seen a box of condoms lying around?"

"No!" Cinder yelled from the bathroom. She smirked down at Emerald who smiled back up at her and they kissed once more, Mercury glancing around the room and looking right through them as he searched. Cinder slicked up the dildo, fastening it as Emerald was preoccupied with keeping an eye on Mercury. "Emerald said that there was somewhere she needed to be tonight, and I haven't touched your rubbers." Mercury shook his head as he threw the covers off of his bed.

"Can you not call them rubbers?" he muttered. "It's not okay." Suddenly, the dildo entered Emerald and she gasped, nearly squealing but was cut off by Cinder who clamped her mouth shut and slowly bucked against the girl who struggled at splitting her mind between their second round, and Mercury's assumed reality. "They've got to be around here somewhere." Emerald looked at Cinder with eyes that begged her to stop, but Cinder placed a finger to her lips with her free hand, continuing to slide in and out of Emerald anyways. Emerald trembled, she wasn't sure she could keep going on like this. Her back arched and eyes rolled as she struggled with every fiber of her being. "You're sure you haven't seen them?"

"I'm getting ready to shower," the fake Cinder replied. "I'm either going to ignore you now or help you find them and then burn them to a crisp." Mercury waved her off.

"Whatever, I'll find them on my own," Mercury said. Emerald could feel Cinder's body pressed against her, the slow and gentle advance into her crotch at the forefront of her psyche as the tingling and warmth filled her, the weight and heat of Cinder's breasts against her own calm and soothing, the smells of sex that she had to erase from Mercury as he breathed them in with no discrimination through his nose and the sounds of her own mewls and protests paired with the audible swaying of the bed. All of that had to be replaced in his mind, she had to fool all of his senses, and while one person's mind was normally easy to control, the assault on her own perceptions came close to a destructive point. She'd pass out and they'd be revealed, and that was the only thing that kept her going, not wanting Mercury to find out about her and Cinder. It filled her with a strange kind of strength… or maybe it was jealousy. He'd want to fuck her next. Emerald wouldn't allow it, Cinder was hers.

Lacking control, she gave her body over to Cinder and focused solely on Mercury, Cinder noted the girl beneath her balancing out and calming, rocking harder now until she'd built up to full insertions, the toy swallowed whole by Emerald's cavern and she moaned, she looked up at Cinder with a smile and nodded, allowing Cinder to removed her hand and climb down her, gripping her hips and fucking her with all the brute force she could muster. Mercury looked right at them, coming close before the bathroom door opened and the fake Cinder stood glaring at him, prompting him to stop immediately

"Did you not believe me?" The vision asked. Emerald's walls pulsated, her body spent as transient energy washed through her veins and over her skin and she moaned with each thrust.

"Harder," Emerald begged. Cinder smirked, lifting Emerald's legs up and slamming in with a new determination. Emerald's droning groans flooded the room as Mercury was frozen in place by the illusion across the room from him. Emerald's hands gripped her own breasts, her chest extended as her back lifted from the bed, her spine bent to its limit as she shuddered and laughed before being overcome with an instant and extreme climax, looking at Mercury the entire time. "Cinder! Cinder! I love you!" Cinder grunted as she forced it all the way in one more time, slipping it out slowly and watching as the younger woman flopped her legs onto the bed, bent at the knee.

"I did, I just thought maybe they'd ended up on your bed or around it somehow!" Mercury exclaimed defending himself. Cinder crawled in and tasted her victory, mindful the entire time of a Mercury who had no idea what had just happened only a few feet away. "It's fine, I'll just go buy some more. Sorry I bothered you." Emerald lay as still as she could as she panted heavily, Cinder cleaning her up the best that she could, suckling the sweet nectar from Emerald folds, lightly teasing her clit with a finger or two causing Emerald's body to constrict as she scolded Cinder. Cinder's 'clone' shut the bathroom door leaving Mercury 'alone' in the room and he sighed as he made his way out. "Stupid, bitch."

"You did well," Cinder told Emerald climbing up her body as the exit was closed once more. Emerald chuckled as she leaned up for a kiss and pulled Cinder back down on top of her. They kissed for a long moment before Emerald reached down and blindly undid the harness around Cinder's crotch and pulled it off, sliding out from under her so she could wear it herself. Cinder found her hands and knees, sticking her ass high into the air as she came down on the dildo with her mouth and lustfully tended to the remaining juices that coated it, her eyes meeting Emerald's and never leaving them. "You taste amazing, Emerald."

"I wouldn't have cum so much if you hadn't done it so fucking well," Emerald replied. Cinder chuckled, her fiery eyes still burning deep into Emerald's soul. It had all been real, it had to be. It was.

"What now?" Cinder asked.

"Well…" Emerald began. Before Cinder's eyes, Emerald became Jaune. "You have the choice of fucking any guy in this school." She then morphed Sage. "The choice is yours." Finally, she transformed into Ozpin. "So who will you choose?" Cinder laughed before pulling Emerald up to sit, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders and kissing her softly and longingly.

"How about tonight we just keep it me and you?" Cinder asked. Emerald blushed but felt guilty about what she said before.

"If you want me to appear as someone else, Cinder, I will. It's okay," Emerald replied. Cinder smiled softly, it was the first time that Emerald had ever seen the expression on her face.

"Tonight I want to make love only to you, Emerald," Cinder told her. Emerald turned back from Ozpin, tears glazing her eyes as she smiled at Cinder and they kissed deeply again. The passionate kisses devolved into primal and impassioned assaults, both of them roughing each other's bodies up until Cinder found herself on her hands and knees once more and Emerald positioned herself behind her, diving face first into Cinder's ass again. Cinder gasped, glancing back before biting her bottom lip, Emerald slowly prepped her target with her tongue. After reaching a satisfactory level of wetness she inserted her a finger in slowly, Cinder body quaking as Emerald passed the threshold and she seethed.

"Is this your first time doing anal?" Emerald asked. Her finger barely had room to move, squirming back and forth within, but that little bit was enough to drive Cinder crazy.

"And if it is?" Cinder asked. Emerald laughed.

"You want me to stop?" Emerald asked. Cinder gripped the sheets tighter as Emerald managed a second finger.

"I didn't say that," Cinder gasped. Emerald alternated for quite some time, her tongue slicking the woman up once again before inserting her two fingers and working her over. She pulled out, holding her ass spread apart and spitting into her anal cavity, making it a point to force a third finger in, Cinder's body more willing with every passing moment. Cinder shuddered occasionally, moaning as she breathed heavily, her mind bent on the new euphoria she'd been introduced to. "Fuck… don't stop…"

"If you insist…" Emerald responded. She used the lubricant on the toy, lining up before easing it in gently. Cinder exhaled heavily, her chest heaving as Emerald watched the toy being swallowed by Cinder's ass. She gripped Cinder's hips, pulling the woman back onto the dildo while alternatively slamming in, Cinder's senses exploded with ecstasy as she watched Emerald work. Em's eyes lit up as Cinder's ass bounced against her crotch, pounding her as forcefully as she could muster, Cinder's arms had given up and she fell onto her breast's and face, moaning into the pillow as the girl continued railing her. Cinder's fleshy walls gave way as her accomplice pushed further and further until she'd reached the full length of the artificial penis, the older of the two groaned as her body grew numb.

"I need more," Cinder pleaded.

"You've had enough?" Emerald asked.

"Yes," Cinder gasped. Emerald pulled out quickly, holding her firmly in place and slamming all the way into Cinder's pussy, already wet and swimming with liquid. Cinder's mind exploded and she screamed as Emerald built up speed, her back arching as she gripped at the covers. "Fuck! Harder!" Emerald slid her hands down, squeezing Cinder's thighs as she hammered her lover, filling Cinder's cavern and sending her to the brink of climax instantly. "Emerald! I'm cumming! Emerald!" Emerald's own name was music to her ears and with one final, mighty thrust, Cinder lost control. Cinder's body fell to the bed, breathing deeply as she recovered.

"Another round?" Emerald asked, her mouth dry. She beside Cinder, lying on her side as her mentor rolled to face her. A smile tugged at Cinder's lips as she kissed Emerald again.

"I think someone's a bit of a fiend," Cinder told her.

"It's not every day I get to fuck a woman as hot as you," Emerald replied. The door swung open again and Mercury grumbled as he entered.

"I forgot my wallet!" He shouted out. He glanced over, Cinder's tattoo and the curve of her body burning instantly into his mind. She looked back at him as Emerald peeked over her, smiling at him for a moment before looking at each other. "I… I'll… I…"

"You're not going anywhere," Emerald told him. They vanished from the bed, the door closing behind him, and the naked women appeared to stand both behind and in front of him, their bodies pressed against him.

"Now the real fun begins," Cinder told her. Emerald nodded as both of them slipped off of the bed and stepped into the spaces their illusions occupied.

* * *

Thanks for reading this whether you're a newbie or a member of my murder. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed and check out my other two stories while you're at it, I'll be uploading a new chapter on Remnant After Dark shortly after this goes live.

Thanks again and remember, stay smutty.


	6. Hot For Teacher

BatterLovr69

My boyfriend and I decided together (together together) that we should try having sex with other people for the purpose of learning new techniques to use on each other. Hit me up if it sounds like fun, I'm open to whatever!

Location: Your Choice

 **Request Cancelled**

 **Taiyang x Nora**

 **This story contains oral, slight deep throating, rimming, dominating, tit fucking, and anal.**

* * *

"That was amazing!" Nora declared as she fell back, her body entirely naked as she nuzzled close to Ren who was covered in sheets, his arms under his head as he welcomed Nora's embrace. "I think that's the best sex that we've had yet!" Ren chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"It was most enjoyable," Ren agreed. Nora giggled as she pulled him closer, resting her head on his chest as she sighed and traced her finger along his abs.

"Are you glad that we tried using that app this morning?" She asked.

"I think I enjoyed our time together more, though it was rather enlightening," Ren told her. She looked at him, her curiosity piqued.

"Oh?" She inquired.

"I never knew that a woman could be more dominating than you," Ren laughed. Nora hit him before chuckling, looking up at him with an evil grin.

"Oh, I can be more dominating if you enjoyed it, that can easily be arranged," Nora told him. Ren thought it over for a moment.

"Perhaps next time," Ren offered. "What about your experience? Anything that you learned that you'd like to share?" Nora pondered it for a long moment.

"Hm…" She began. "Let's see…"

* * *

"I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Nora shouted as she tore through the hallway, knocking over students that were loitering by their lockers despite the fact that they should have been in class. She rounded the corner, slamming into Oobleck who lost all of his papers and before she could turn back around and offer to help him pick them up he'd picked them all out of the air. "Sorry, Professor!"

"Doctor!" He yelled to her as she continued on her way. She was nearly there! As long as she managed to arrive before Glynda saw her in the hallway, she'd be home free!

"Ms. Valkyrie," a familiar voice stopped her cold as she had reached the door and grabbed the handle. Her heels clicked against the school's marble flooring as she approached Nora, the girl swallowing hard before releasing her grip and turning to face Glynda with a sheepish grin.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Nora exclaimed. "You know, I had to use the bathroom quick and I rushed back as fast as I could to get back to the lecture!"

"Is that why you came from the direction of the dorm rooms?" Glynda asked her folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"There are bathrooms down that way," Nora told her.

"What's wrong with these?" Glynda said taking a step to the side and looking at the bathrooms directly behind her.

"They were full!" Nora told her. "To be honest, I couldn't wait that long!"

"Do you know how long I've been standing out here?" Glynda pried. Nora chuckled and rubbed her neck.

"I was really in a rush to use the restroom, you might've been standing here the whole time, but I didn't see you," Nora offered.

"You never came out of this classroom, Ms. Valkyrie," Glynda informed her. Nora sighed and groaned as her body slumped.

"I slept through my alarm," Nora admitted.

"What are your classes for the rest of the day?" Glynda asked her slapping her switch against her hand.

"Study hall followed by a free period," Nora grumbled.

"I wouldn't want you to lose precious studying time," Glynda replied before walking away, her shoes thundering all the way down the hall. "Detention during your free period." Nora groaned again as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. That was the time that she had listed for her request on Ahegao, there was no way that she'd have time to have sex with someone before Ren later tonight now. They'd come to an agreement to try it, just once, in hopes that it would expand their sexual knowledge and experiences so that they'd have some variety during their own escapades, but she'd blown her chance for the day.

"Yes, Professor Goodbitch!" Nora called out. Glynda glared back at her as she offered a grin with a wave and hurried into the classroom. She closed the door quietly, looking down from the top of the room towards the pit where the teacher stood in front of the blackboard and she was immediately struck. Khakis, a white button up long sleeve shirt, brought together by that blonde mop on his head and blue eyes. She forgot that they had a guest speaker today, and now that she thought about it, she couldn't even put a name together for him. He wasn't as attractive as Ren, nobody was, but a wild idea sprinted through her mind before she shook her head. _No, that's crazy, I can't do that… can I?_

"Can anybody tell me what the name of the school on Patch is?" The teacher asked looking up at them before noting Nora's late appearance. "How about the redhead that just came in?" Nora blushed, looking around before pointing at herself, causing the entire classroom to burst out in laughter. He shook his head, his smile sending another flair of heat through her as the idea returned to her thoughts. "Yes. Do you know the answer?"

"S… Signal…" She stuttered over the word before glancing about for a seat and noting one beside Velvet. The teacher chuckled and nodded.

"Right, so…" He began but his words became nothing more than noise as she watched him scrawl on the chalkboard, her mind lost under the deafening and impossible task that she was contemplating in her mind. She promised Ren that she'd find someone that morning to help her with their little 'experiment' before they met up later that evening, and right now he was her best option, despite also being her worst option at the same time. He was muscular and Nora was under the impression that he had more experience that she could possibly hope that any of her peers had.

"A little late, aren't you?" Velvet asked Nora who met her eyes nervously for a moment before watching the blonde again.

"Better late than never," Nora chuckled nervously.

"I'd agree, but class is going to be over in a few minutes," Velvet mentioned. Nora glanced at the clock. She was right, this gave Nora even less time to rationalize her decision and every second she found herself closer to committing, her mind unable to weigh the cons over the pros.

"What did I miss?" Nora asked her. Velvet looked at Nora who was staring hard at Tai, Nora's thumbs tapping restlessly against the table.

"Are you alright?" Velvet inquired. Nora stopped and looked at Velvet for a long moment, giving her a genuine smile.

"Of course, why?" Nora replied. Velvet dismissed it.

"He talked about the history of Patch and other trivial facts about the island," Velvet told Nora giving her the most abridged version possible.

"What's his name again?" Nora wondered out loud. Velvet laughed, covering her mouth.

"You really are a mess today," Velvet giggled. "Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's dad." The alarm sounded as Nora's brain wrapped around Velvet's information, the entire student body leaping up as one to leave with the exception of the lightning wielder. "See you tomorrow, if you're not late!" Nora faked a smile and glared down at Tai again who was collecting his things from the desk, preparing to move into the private office in the next room over. _Yang and Ruby never need to know about this. What if he's amazing?! Think of all the things you could teach Ren!_ Nora removed her scroll, canceling the request on Ahegao before standing up and looking down at herself. She forgotten her ribbon and vest this morning, meaning it would be that much easier to get out of her clothes if she was successful, she took a deep breath as she undid the top two buttons of her undershirt.

Nora moved swiftly down the steps, knocking on the door to the office as she waited for a long moment for Tai to answer. Her mind began reeling. What if this was a bad idea and he just tells Glynda? She'd be expelled! Or worse, given more detention! The door opened and Tai stood on the other side, smiling as he had before as he greeted her.

"You're the girl that came in late, right?" Taiyang asked. She nodded and blushed again, she was really going to try, wasn't she?

"That's me," she chuckled. "I'm Nora." Tai pointed at her as if remembering something.

"Right, one of Ruby's friends!" He exclaimed. "What can I do for you?" She laughed sheepishly.

"Can I come in?" Nora asked. Tai pulled the door open and gestured in with a wave of his hand.

"Sure!" Tai replied. "I just have some paperwork that I need to fill out, as well as some papers that I'm grading of my students over at Signal." She stepped past him, letting him close the door behind her as he moved to his seat at the desk of what appeared to be Port's personal study of sorts, mounted animals setting the mood for the room. Nora reached over and quietly locked the door before sitting in a large, leather, high back lounge chair that looked like it belonged in a museum. "So what is it that you need?"

"I wanted to ask you what I missed?" Nora informed him. He beamed, removing a paper from his stack and setting it before him on the desk as he looked it over.

"I figured that someone might be late," Tai replied with a smile. "I typed the entire thing up in case." He looked up from the paper to see that Nora was leaning across his desk in an attempt to view the notes, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage before he glanced away, his face red. "I can hand it to you if you'd like."

"I can come around the desk," Nora reassured him, moving to stand beside him and leaning forward again, shaking her ass back and forth slowly in a swaying motion as she read the drabble on the page before her. "Is all of this true? I can't believe that Patch is home to the single largest pack of Beowolves in Remnant!" Her hands moved from using his armrest to prop her up to resting upon his leg, his body overly aware of her presence as he tried to shift but she refused to let him.

"It's all… all true," he said trembling slightly. He'd never been in such an awkward position before, but surely it was accidental. She turned to look at him, sliding his chair back slightly so that she could place herself between him and the desk.

"I have one more question," she told him. He nodded slowly before she bent over again, capturing his gaze with her bosom before placing her other hand on the bulge in his pants. "When's the last time you really let loose on a girl?" Tai shoved her back, Nora stumbled into the desk as she looked at him for a long moment, shock and panic filled his eyes as he breathed heavily.

"We can't do this!" Tai protested.

"No one has to know," Nora told him.

"Your teacher will come looking won't they?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I never show up for study hall," Nora reassured him moving closer again. The seat backed into the wall.

"You're young enough to be my daughter!" He declared. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But I'm not your daughter," she noted. He wrenched his head back, looking away, feeling the heat of her unbridled lust rolling off of her body as she opted for his neck, her breath hot on his jawline and flustering him completely. When was the last time that a woman or girl had been this close?

"It's not right," he gulped. She chuckled softly, her lips grazing his neck and sending an instantaneous chill down his spine as the hair on his body stood on end.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" She asked. Her fingers laced through his hair as she gently teased his ear, causing him to shudder once again and she laughed quietly, gripping his jaw in an attempt to turn him to face her. "I can feel how badly you want it. Just think of how good it'll feel to relieve all of that pent-up desire for the first time in what, a decade or so?" He looked at her, his eyes sad at how accurate her statement was, but they gradually filled with lust, kissing her softly on the lips before she decided to commit entirely. Had it really been so easy to persuade him? Was this real?

They settled in quickly, Nora looming over him and exchanging hungry kisses before straddling his lap, pleasantly surprised by the bulge she felt pushing against her crotch.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Nora asked almost feeling sad for him. He silenced her with another kiss, his hands reaching up under her skirt and gripping her ass, spreading it as she gasped before he let her cheeks slap back against each other, smacking his hand hard against them. This man wasn't hungry for sex, he was starving. He gripped her by the hips, forcing her to grind herself against him. "Maybe we should get to it then."

"Make it quick," he said breathily as she leapt off of him and laughed.

"That's the spirit!" She declared pulling him to the edge of his chair and unzipping his pants. His member sprang to life, exciting Nora as it instantly drew her in, her eyes watching it with wonder for a long moment before looking up to meet his gaze. It was much larger than she expected, which made her even more eager to get to work. She pursed her lips together, positioning herself and gently sliding his head into her mouth and letting her tongue trace around it. Tai's body tensed, not properly prepared for the sensation as he gripped tightly to the arms of the chair, seething for a moment as his lower half squirmed. She steadied his dick with her hand, making eye contact as she sucked on it, letting it pop out of her mouth as she lubricated it with an excessive amount of saliva, letting it string down from her lips as his collected on his tip, slipping down his shaft before collecting on her hand.

Nora went down again before the door on the opposite side of the office was knocked on and she slid back under the desk in a single movement, giving him room to roll forward.

"Just a moment!" He called out clearing his throat. He attempted to zip up, only to note the hidden girl contorting to the best of her ability to continue pleasuring him, her tongue lapping eagerly at his tip as she gave her wrist the right angle to proceed where she left off. He attempted to remove her to no avail, she peaked up at him as he shook his head, waving his hand at her with no luck. She placed her free finger to her lips, telling him to keep quiet as he made one last attempt to break free before the door opened. "Yang! How's it going? I didn't think that you were going to have a moment to come and see me today." Yang glanced up from her scroll and walked in as he shifted around, placing an elbow on the desk before removing it quickly and rubbing his face. Nora stifled a giggle, repositioning as silently as she could and suckling on his balls, causing him to suddenly become rigid.

"You okay?" Yang asked him. He gritted his teeth and nodded.

"My back," Tai reassured her with a smile, stretching. "Must have pulled something during my lecture, you know how passionate I can be."

"Yeah," Yang offered with a slight confusion. She shook her head, dismissing his strange behavior. "I came by to ask if you'd seen Nora, I saw something on the app this morning that I wanted to ask her about and Velvet said that she'd showed up late to your lecture. I waited for her outside of the classroom, but I never saw her come out."

"I haven't seen her," Tai replied squirming again before biting his lip. "What app were you going to ask her about?" Yang turned red as she took a few steps back.

"Application! Her application to work at the pizzeria in town!" Yang clarified. "Did you hear app? I meant application."

"What was wrong with it?" Tai pried trying to seem normal, though Yang couldn't see his fists clenched beside him. Nora was unclear of what was going on above her, both of his testicles were now in her mouth as she shook them back and forth, dousing them in spit as her fingers played with his cock, noting the precum that was collecting on his tip.

"Sheesh dad, she just crossed something off of it. Prying much?" Yang asked as she moved back to the door. "I'll catch you later, Ruby wants to meet me for lunch after I find Nora."

"All right, kiddo!" he called out as she closed the door. Nora immediately shoved the chair out to give herself room, jumping him like a hungry animal as she took his entire penis into her mouth. Her soft palate was wet and felt good against his cock as she choked, forcing it in as deeply as she could as she shook her head back and forth violently, drenching his member in spit as she removed him. "You're not big on taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" She asked removing his khakis and boxers to his feet in a single pull.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Tai chuckled. She smirked.

"Maybe I should put something else in your mouth," she informed him, throttling him as she mounted him once more. She undid the next button, pulling her shirt down far enough to reveal her breasts which were supported by a plain white bra that he pulled down, releasing her bosom in its entirety. He pulled her closer, cupping her left teat as he placed her nipple in his mouth, drawing a moan followed by a giggle as she ground against him harder, the idea that only her panties separated his dick from her womanhood excited her. He felt the damp material against him, yearning for more as he became rough with her tits, slapping them hard to induce pain, only to remove the heat a moment later with his wet tongue. Ren was never this rough with her.

Tai had made his mind up that she was no girl, her body was eager to be handled and her breasts rivaled that of Raven's, their combined heat carried away any thoughts of doubt or hesitation as he pulled her in for another rough series of kisses, his hands wanting more of her tits, though he'd never be able to fully fit them in his grasp. She loved the feelings, her nipples hardening and pussy seeping with lubricating juices, ready for his cock to grace her walls. She undid her jacket, tossing it away as he pulled her undershirt down off of her shoulders to her waist, manipulating her bra clasp with determination and skill as he tossed it away. He took in her body for a moment before looking up at her once more, her body still bouncing eagerly against him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tai asked. Nora rolled her eyes as she ripped open his shirt.

"Adults spend way too much time thinking instead of just doing," Nora groaned before embracing him again. He kissed her neck, biting down hard on her shoulder as she gasped, her fingers curling and clawing at his back, drawing blood which surprised him at first, but he didn't mind. She let out a pitiful moan, whimpering with desire as he bit down again, forcing a gasp this time as her hands explored his body, digging in a second time. Her chest heaved, just his teeth had already taken the breath out of her but she was finished with this playful teasing. She stopped kissing him, pulling away as she discarded her undershirt and bent over his desk, removing her soaked pink and white striped panties. She tossed on to his chair as he stood and removed his pants from his ankles, watching Nora as she hiked up her skirt and spread her ass cheeks. "Like what you see?"

"It's very nice," he said. She shook her ass, slapping it once for him as she pulled her skirt up even further to give him a better view, using two of her fingers to spread her lips and give him a complete view of her pussy. She rubbed her clit for a moment before spreading herself once more, chuckling as she looked at his stupefied face. He was completely entranced, but she didn't just want him to stare at it.

"Come on already, it's waiting for you," she told him snapping him out of it. "Stop being such a gentleman, it's off-putting. Use me to get rid of all those years of being lonely. Show me just how badly you need this." He nodded at her after swallowing hard and took his cock in his hand, slapping it against her cunt which she rewarded with another giggle and smile. He parted her, slowly as he enjoyed watching her skin separate to invite him in, her mound giving way to her folds, which were drowning, before granting entrance to her cavern. She opened with ease, shuddering as he slid part of the way in and her nerves lit up, racing out from her vagina towards her head and toes. "Fuck me…"

"If you want me to stop at any point…" Tai began holding her in place for a moment. She sighed.

"Trust me, go as hard as you want," she told him. She smiled devilishly as a thought came to her mind. "After this long, I'm not sure you could even get a girl my age to orgasm." He looked up at her for a long moment. "Better than nothing, I guess…" She was cut off as he gripped her waist tightly and forced himself in the rest of the way, feeling her opening give way just enough before her ass rested against his stomach. He pulled completely out, using one hand to push her back down and keep her firm against the desk as he began to build up speed, her body rocking at first before she gripped the edge of the desk, trying to keep her in place as he slammed into her. She cried out in shock and pain before moaning, her mind became putty far too quickly as she groaned repeatedly.

He had it in him after all, the desk lifted and slammed back down on the side closest to Tai from his force as Nora's chest tightened. There was no way that he could keep this up for long, was his goal to cum as quickly as he possibly could. Tai focused on her ass, enjoying the view of her buttocks reacting to the minor seismic-esque activity that he was creating against her snatch. After a long moment or two of constant railing, Nora began to wonder if her own body could hold up to such an assault as she tried to squelch her volume by covering her mouth with her hand, but it seemed to help very little, the longer he kept up his supernatural pacing, the louder she grew, until her screaming was sure to reach the ears of those in the hallway.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Don't stop, I'm about to cum!" Nora declared. Tai grabbed her arms, forcing her to stand as his assault on her body only grew more forceful. He grabbed her panties, shoving them into her mouth as he reached around, then moving his hand to grope her breasts as her back arched. He was unreal and before Nora realized it, she'd came, her pussy releasing liquids that flooded what little area his cock wasn't filling, the rest was driven to the outsides where it was forced out around the base of his shaft, his balls slapping against the juices that now coated her folds and clit, dripping onto the floor and her skirt as her body shook. She moaned, though it came out muffled. "Oh, gods!"

"I won't make you orgasm, huh?" He asked sarcastically. He maneuvered them quickly, maybe removing himself for a second but no longer as he sat and pulled her onto his lap in a reverse cowboy as he forced the seat's back to lean away from them, thrusting up into her spent body as her broken mind reeled. She hadn't come down yet from her first orgasm, was it really his plan to keep going? Her clit was sensitive to the touch, and she continued groaning through her gag, doing her best to help him out but her movements were not enough to satisfy him. His strength shocked her as he placed her legs into a full nelson, allowing her to peer down past her tits at his cock with was beyond soaked, liquid spraying about with every insertion as he sped up even more, gliding in and out without any resistance. She wanted to think that taunting him wasn't the best idea she'd had, but slowly, she felt another orgasm mounting, stronger than the first.

"Mmmhmmm!" She begged, her ass slapping against his skin as his hips rocked with impossible speed, his entire shaft disappearing into her and filling her in a way that it hadn't earlier, filling her body with an intense heat that put her on edge. She reached back and caressed his neck with one hand, looking up at his insatiable animalistic gaze as her other hand reached down past her breasts and found her throbbing clit, rubbing it hard as she felt the final wave of her second climax approaching without breaks. She screamed out loudly through her panties, her body twitching as it thundered through her, squirting all over the front of the desk and floor as he lifted her off of him, setting her on the edge of his lap as she took a moment to breathe, hitting her knees as she failed to stand. He tossed the chair away, swiftly removing her skirt as he lined himself up behind her one last time, pushing his tip against her asshole.

"I'm going to make sure that you never forget this," he told her. He reached around her, dousing his hand in her juices as slicked his cock up with it and spread her ass, spitting into it before forcing his tongue in. She shuddered, unable to resist as she moaned. He was going to do it, and though she wasn't entirely sure that she was ready, she had no say in the matter. His tongue continued its assault and she found herself short of breath once again as he removed his mouth and coated his member a final time just to make sure he was lubricated enough before slowly entering her. Her body resisted at first, he removed himself before prying once again, showing her a gentleness that was absent from his first two acts. It was a strange but amazing sensation, though she wasn't sure that it would be enough to get her off again.

Nora played with her clit as he prepped her, making sure to stop at any sign of pain before pulling out and starting over. When he'd finally reached his hilt, he held tight to her once again. She looked back at him, biting down on her underwear as he started slowly, listening for her moans of pleasure before picking up the pace, slapping her ass on occasion to leave her with a playful sting that she openly invited. He had destroyed her, she couldn't imagine that whoever would have accepted her request on the app would have done any better. After only a few minutes of destroying her ass, he'd become an animal once more, considering her to be nothing more than a means to reach his own climax.

The realization shifted slowly in Nora's mind until she fully realized that she was there only to please him and her body lit up, her own desires aligning with his as she thrust herself back against him, forcing a grunt as he pushed in as deep as he could. Her pussy dripped with pleasure, ready to release another explosion of her liquids when the time was right. Her body tensed, milking his manhood for all it was worth, though, in the end, it wasn't enough for Tai. She came again, her legs failing her as her body heaved from exhaustion, thighs quivering as she spattered the floor once more. She pulled her panties out of her mouth, tossing them away towards the desk.

"Sit on the chair!" He instructed and she complied without questioning it. He kicked out the handle as his hands stroked his shaft keeping him hard, raising the height quickly and nearly spilling Nora from the seat as he stepped forward and slapped his dick against her cleavage. She took the initiative, compressing her breasts together and spitting into the crevice as he began fucking her tits just as mercilessly as he had her other holes.

She helped, rubbing them up and down around his cock as she watched his face the entire time, ensuring that he was having the time of his life. Her moment of appreciation was quickly absolved as she felt the head of his member prodding against her chin, another nonverbal cue that she immediately understood the meaning of, she teased his bulb with her mouth at the crest of each thrust, lapping wildly at it as he groaned.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"On my tits!" She demanded, her dominant tendencies attempting to surface despite the overall nature of their rendezvous. He pulled her head down without warning, fucking her hard in the mouth until he was deep throating her, her gags pleasing him as she gave in to the notion that her body ached for more. She wanted him to use her until she was no more than a husk covered in her own fluids lying numb on the floor. He gripped as much hair as he could with absurd force, abusing her oral cavity until she pushed back on his thighs out of breath, his cock drenched in her slobber to the point that it waterfalled down her chin as he removed himself, trailing down her neck.

She reached up, her eyes hungry as she maintained eye contact with him the entire time, jacking him off as hard as she could while slapping her nipples with his meat.

"Come on," she pleaded. "You deserve this. Cum all over my tits like the naughty student I am." She cupped his balls with her free hand, massaging them as she jerked him more forcefully, his body suddenly becoming rigid as he forced himself back. He grabbed his member, grunting and groaning as he released his orgasm, long strings of white semen jetted out all over Nora's tits and neck. She looked down in wonder at the volume as he took a step back out of breath and came back to earth.

"I… We…" Tai stammered realizing what he'd done. Nora lifted her breasts, licking the milky substance off before collecting the rest with her fingers and letting it string down into her maw. She savored the taste before opening her mouth to show him his work, letting some of it dribble down her jaw as she swallowed the majority of it and smeared the rest in.

"You should visit the school more often," she laughed as she collected her clothes, cleaning the remainder of his seed off of her with her underwear.

"We can't tell anyone about this," Tai told her still recovering from the shock.

"Who would believe me if I did?" Nora asked with a wink.

* * *

"You told everyone, didn't you?" Ren asked.

"Everyone but Yang and Ruby," Nora exclaimed. She sighed as she rolled over onto Ren and mounted him. "Wanna go again?" At that moment the door crashed open and Nora turned her head back to see Yang who was fuming, her eyes red and hair flaming as she shook with rage.

"Nora!" Yang shouted. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Nora chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"Hot for teacher?" Nora replied.

"I am trying to sleep!" Jaune shouted from his bed across the room, his head covered with a pillow.

* * *

Dirty Old Qrow here, back from hiding and I hope you all enjoyed that. We decided to name this chapter Hot For Teacher because unlike the other chapters in this fic, the only ship name that I could find for the two of them was Hopeless Romantics and I didn't care for it much. A few updates for my readers that only get notifications from this story. If you aren't subbed to me as a user and just this story, there is a new story that we began posting a few weeks ago that you might want to check out if you enjoy Yang being dommed (Titled: The Dragon and Her Master). Also, there's a new poll up on my profile which will run through the month of July, check it out and let me know what you're thinking (Should we do an NTR chapter in one of my stories).

That's it for this time, but until the next time, stay smutty!


End file.
